FOREVER LOVE YOU
by Redz Zaoldyeck
Summary: WOOKIE BANGUN!AKU SUDAH MENGETAHUI SEMUANYA! AYO BANGUN! JANGAN BERBOHONG LAGI PADAKU!/Yesung..Wookie sudah../TIDAK!/LAST CHAPTER HADIR/HAPPY OR SAD ENDING?BACA AJA YA/review please/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

FF bergenre Hurt/drama pertama yang Rere buat. Rere dapet banyak masukan buat FF My prince^^~FF My Prince bakal Rere rombak lagi,gomawo buat Reviewnya^^~Rere bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi!

Enjoy it!

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur?

Februari 2005,

**=Ryeowook POV=**

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah tapi tidak bagi dirinya...

Dilangit,pelangi terlukis sangat indah namun tidak bagi dirinya...

Ditaman ini,terhampar banyak bunga beraneka warna,tapi tidak bagi dirinya...

Aku ingin kau dapat melihat semuanya itu,melihat apa yang aku lihat dan merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang yang normal kembali.

Tapi apa aku sanggup mewujudkan hal itu untukmu?

Apakah kau bisa menerimaku jika kau dapat melihat diriku?

"Wookie..Wookie.."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara merdunya,suara yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat setiap kali dirinya memanggil namaku.

Suara yang sangat merdu setiap kali dirinya bernyanyi didepanku.

"Wookie..Wookie..Kau kenapa diam saja?"

"Ani..hyung,,aku hanya terpesona melihat semua yang ada disini.

"Apa saja yang kau lihat,katakanlah supaya aku dapat membayangkan."

"Kita sedang duduk dibangku taman,kalau melihat keatas,langit bersinar sangat cerah,ada banyak bunga berwarna-warni disini,kupu2 berterbangan disekitar kita,berpindah dari satu bunga ke bunga lainnya,begitu juga dengan burung2."

"Wah,pemandangan yang sangat indah ya Wookie,andai aku juga dapat melihatnya"

"Sekarangpun hyung juga dapat melihatnya kok,kan Wookie uda berjanji akan menjadi mata hyung untuk melihat semuanya.

"Haha,,Wookie,kau lucu sekali"

puk-puk,Yesung hyung menepuk kepalaku.

Aku suka sekali ketika hyung melakukan hal ini padaku,hanya padaku.

Yesung hyung adalah anak dari majikan ayahku. Ayahku berkerja sebagai sopir pribadi orang tua Hyung. Umurku dan umur hyung berbeda 4 tahun.

Sewaktu kecil,Yesung hyung mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan ia kehilangan penglihatannya. Satu2 nya jalan agar hyung bisa melihat adalah dengan operasi bola mata.

Operasi itu hanya dapat dilakukan bila umur hyung minimal sudah mencapai 20 tahun. Tahun ini tepat hyung akan berumur 21 tahun. Namun,keluarganya masih belum dapat menemukan siapa donor yang bersedia melakukan hal itu.

"Hyung,apakah hyung ingin dapat melihat kembali?"

"didunia ini,semua orang pasti ingin dapat melihat. Melihat keindahan yang diciptakan Tuhan di dunia ini."

akh,aku melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah pasti semua orang ingin dapat melihat.

"akh,,kalau hyung dapat melihat,pasti hyung tidak mau berteman denganku lagi..."

"lho?kenapa Wookie berkata seperti itu?"

"Hyung,Wookie kan cuma anak dari seorang sopir,penampilan Wookie kumal,lusuh,pakaian yang wookie pakai juga ga sebagus pakaian hyung. Hyung pasti malu kalau hyung jalan dengan Wookie."

"Tapi dari dulu kita kan selalu bersama,Wookie adalah satu2nya sahabat yang hyung punya. Wookie selalu nemenin hyung kemanapun hyung pergi dan hyung ga malu kok bersama hyung sangat senang wookie mau nemenin hyung jadi hyung dapat melihat dunia ini melalui apa yang Wookie katakan."

"Ne,wookie berjanji akan selalu bersama hyung dan menjadi mata buat hyung untuk melihat dunia ini"

"Gomawo Wookie"

Yesung hyung memelukku. Aku adalah satu2nya sahabat yang hyung punya. Sahabat?Apakah kehadiranku hanya diartikan sebagai sahabat?Apakah hyung tidak punya perasaan yang lebih padaku?

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh,aku seorang namja,begitu juga dengan Yesung hyung tapi,Aku mencintai Yesung hyung. Dari sejak pertama kali bertemu,aku sudah mulai mencintainya. Tapi,hal ini tidak mungkin aku ungkapkan karena status sosial kami yang berbeda. Hyung adalah seorang anak konglomerat sementara aku hanya anak seorang sopir. Mungkin ini terdengar jahat namun aku merasa senang hyung tidak dapat melihat diriku,kenapa? Karena aku merasa takut,aku takut jika suatu hari nanti hyung dapat melihat diriku,mungkin hyung tidak mau berteman lagi denganku,berteman dengan anak orang miskin yang penampilannya sangat2 sederhana,berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

#Flash back

Appaku,Kangin appa adalah seorang sopir pribadi dari keluarga Tan,Keluarga Tan adalah salah satu keluarga konglomerat di Seoul. Hari ini,appa berniat memperkenalkanku pada anak tunggal dari keluarga Tan,Tan Jong Woon atau yang biasa di panggil Yesung. Kata appa,Yesung-ssi baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani perawatan karena kecelakaan pesawat yang karena itu,aku diajak appa untuk menemani Yesung-ssi karena kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya.

Ting Tong!

Appa memencet bel lalu muncullah dari balik pintu seorang namja yang sangat cantik. Tapi secantik apapun beliau, Teuk ummaku masih lebih cantik.

"Wah,ini pasti Kim Ryeowook ya?Annyeong Ryeowoook,panggil saja aku Chul-umma. Ayo masuk"

Kamipun segera masuk kedalam rumah yang super duper besar itu. Ini rumah atau istana ya?Besaaaaarrrr banget!

"Yesung ada dikamar ini,ayo masuk,umma akan kenalkan kau padanya Ryeowook"

Kamipun berjalan menuju ke sebuah kamar diujung.

"Yesungie,umma bawakan seorang teman untukmu"

Deg!Tampan sekali dia,rambutnya lurus rapi disertai dengan poni menyampingnya dan mata berbentuk bulan -benar sempurna!

"Annyeong haceyo,Kim Lyeowook imnida! Bangapceumnida"

"Cih,buat apa umma membawa dia?aku uda ga bisa melihat apa2 lagi jadi bagaimana mungkin aku menemani seorang bocah bermain?"

"Yesungie,jangan berbicara seperti itu,Umma mengajak Wookie kemari karena kau pasti kesepian selama appa&umma berkerja. Jadi supaya kau tidak kesepian,umma membawanya kemari."

"Aku ga kesepian umma! Dari dulu kan aku memang selalu sendirian karena appa&umma sibuk berkerja!Aku sudah terbiasa!Aku ga perlu siapapun!"

"Tapi sekarang kan kau sudah tidak bisa..."

"aku sudah buta umma!BUTA! Dan semua ini gara2 umma yang terus menyuruhku untuk pergi menemui keluarga Lee di Amerika!"

"Hiks..Mianhae Sungie,umma ga tau kalau hal ini bakal terjadi.."

"Yecung-cci jangan belkata sepelti itu..chul-umma jadi nangis,yang chul-umma lakukan pacti buat kebaikan yecung-cci"

"Heh,bocah ini berani sekali menceramahiku,kau pikir kau itu siapa?kau ga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!Kau masih punya mata yang bisa melihat semuanya! Sementara aku?Semuanya gelap!Hitam!"

"Kalau begitu,biar Wookie yang menjadi mata buat yecung-cci."

Begitulah awal petemuan pertamaku dengan itu umurku masih 5 tahun,dan sekarang umurku sudah 17 persahabatanku dengan hyung sudah berjalan 12tahun dan kami sudah seperti saudara,tidak terpisahkan.

"Hyung,jika nanti hyung sudah dapat melihat kembali,apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

"Hmm,,apa ya?ada banyak sekali yang ingin hyung lakukan tapi yang pertama ingin hyung lihat adalah wajahmu,hyung belum pernah sekalipun melihat dirimu Wookie"

Deg!Tangan Yesung hyung turun dari kepalaku ke wajahku. Ia meraba wajahku. Untung dia tidak dapat melihat wajahku yang sudah semerah apel ini.

Tangan Yesung hyung terus meraba wajahku,menyentuh kelopak mataku,hidungku,dan berhenti tepat diatas...bibirku

"Matamu,hidungmu,bibirmu,semuanya terasa sangat sempurna sudah pernah mengatakannya kan? "

"i..iya.."

"kau pasti namja yang sangat tampan"

"Ti..tidak,,hyung lebih tampan"

"Benarkah?"

"iya,hyung setampan pangeran"

"haha,,tentu saja,aku memang tampan"

"oops,kayanya aku salah bicara deh,kepala besar hyung bisa semakin besar nie"

"heh?apa maksudmu?"

"Aaaarrrgh sakit hyung~"" Yesung hyung mencubit pipiku.

"itu karena kamu nakal Wookie"

Aku berharap hari-hari menyenangkan ini dapat terus berlanjut. Tapi,takdir memang tidak bisa dihindari.

=Yesung POV=

"Apa?jadi appa sudah menemukan orang yang akan mendonorkan matanya untukku?"

"Iya Sungie,appa sudah menemukannya. Dia orang yang sangat baik ya"

"Siapa orang itu appa?Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Orang itu tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui olehmu sayang" ucap Chul-umma sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Yah,padahal kan aku ingin berterima kasih padanya"

Ting Tong!

Akh,itu pasti Wookie!

"Biar umma yang bukakan,pasti itu Wookie"

"Annyeong hyung~"

"Wookie,hyung punya kabar bagus banget! Appa sudah menemukan orang yang akan mendonorkan matanya buat hyung jadi hyung dapat melihat kembali"

"Benarkah?Chukhae hyung~Akhirnya hyung dapat melihat kembali"

"Iya Wookie,dan Wookie lah yang ingin hyung lihat pertama kali. Oya,kapan aku akan dioperasi?"

"Hari Minggu ini sungie"

"wah,aku sudah tidak sabar,Wookie,kau akan menemaniku ke rumah sakit kan?"

"akh,iya,sudah pasti hyung"

"Gomawo Wookie"

Hwaaa,,rasanya senang sekali,sebentar lagi aku dapat melihat kembali. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk dapat melihat wajah Wookie,seperti apa ya sosok yang selalu bersamaku itu...

To Be Continue~~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 datang~~Mian banget ya kalo ceritanya mungkin mudah di tebak~maklum,masih newbie .

Yang pasti Rere akan berusaha lebih baik di tungu yaaa!

Enjoy it!

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur?

Chapter 2

**=Yesung POV=**

Hari ini adalah hari yang kunantikan. Hari operasi. Semoga operasinya berjalan dengan lancar dan aku dapat melihat seperti orang normal lainnya.

"Wookie,kemari,jangan jauh-jauh dariku"

"Baik hyung"

Ku gengam tangan mungilnya,dingin.

"Wookie,kau kedinginan?Tanganmu dingin sekali"

"Akh,,aku deg-deg an hyung. Padahal hyung yang seharusnya deg-deg an tapi Wookie jadi ikut deg-deg an"

"Kau ini lucu sekali,haha. Doakan agar operasiku berjalan dengan lancar ya."

"Uda pasti hyung. Fighting!"

"Iya,kau jangan kemana-mana ya,hyung ingin yang pertama kali hyung lihat adalah Wookie"

"..."

"Wookie,kenapa kau diam saja?"

"akh,iya hyung. Lepaskan tangan Wookie,dokter uda ngasih tanda buat nyuruh wookie keluar,fighting hyung!"

"Ne Wookie"

Operasi selesai dan berakhir dengan sukses.

Aku merasa telah tertidur sangat lama,ku berusaha membuka mataku. Akh,aku lupa. Mataku masih diperban setelah operasi itu.

"u...umma"

"Sungie sayang,kau sudah sadar?Ini umma sayang"

Umma mengengam tanganku,hangat.

"Dimana Wookie?"

"Wookie...Wookie baru saja pulang sayang. Dia sudah menjagamu dari semalam. Jadi umma menyuruhnya pulang untuk agar ia dapat beristirahat."

"Kapan perbanku akan dibuka?"

"Dokter belum mengatakan apapun sayang,sabar ya"

"Aku sudah tertidur berapa hari?"

"Dua hari sayang,istirahatlah,jangan banyak bergerak,umma akan panggilkan dokter"

Hari ini perban dimataku akan sangat takut sekaligus senang. Senang karena aku akan dapat melihat kembali,tapi aku juga takut kalau aku tidak dapat melihat.

"Umma,mana Wookie,sudah 2 hari Wookie tidak datang,kenapa?"

"Wookie..Wookie datang kok sayang tapi setiap kali Wookie datang kau sedang tertidur"

"Kenapa umma tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau kan sedang istirahat,umma tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Tapi sekarang Wookie pasti datang kan? Aku tidak mau perban ini dibuka kalau Wookie belum ada!"

"Aduwh,anak appa nakal banget ya! Sungie ga mau ngeliat appa&umma?Cuma mau ngeliat Wookie saja?"

"Bukan begitu appa,tapi kan aku belum pernah sekalipun ngeliat Wookie,kalau wajah appa & umma kan sudah pernah ku lihat."

"Baiklah,appa telpon Kangin dulu."

Wookie,,kau kemana?Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari?Aku sangat ingin bertemu yang ingin kulihat pertama kali Wookie. Cepatlah datang...

"Yesung hyung"

Suara itu..Wookie..

"Wookie,kaukah itu?kemarilah"

"iya hyung,ini Wookie. Perban hyung akan segera dibuka dan hyung akan dapat melihat lagi sekarang"

"Kemari Wookie,jangan jauh2 dari hyung"

"Ada banyak dokter dan perawat disekitar hyung,Wookie disini saja. Nanti malah Wookie menganggu perkerjaan mereka"

"Baiklah. Dok,ayo buka perbannya"

Deg-Deg..Aku merasa sangat deg-deg an,aku takut begitu aku membuka mataku,yang ku lihat tetap kegelapan...Aku takut..Sangat takut...

"Nah,silakan buka matanya perlaha-lahan"

Ku buka mataku ...perih...Mataku...

"Appa...Umma..mataku..."

"Bagaimana sayang?Kau bisa melihat kami?" tanya appa

"aku...aku bisa melihat!"

Segera appa dan umma memelukku

"Syukurlah sayang,akhirnya kau bisa melihat lagi"

"Umma seneng banget akhirnya penderitaanmu berakhir"

"Appa..umma..aku juga senang sekali...Wookie?Mana Wookie?"

Ku lihat sekelilingku,tidak ada..dirinya tidak ruangan ini Cuma ada appa,umma,dokter dan tidak ada Wookie?

"Appa,,umma,,mana Wookie?Tadi dia disini kan?Dia kemana?"

"Wookie?tadi dia disini kok,ya kan Chullie. Kemana dia?"

Umma mengeleng.

"Umma,dimana Wookie?Aku ingin melihatnya. Wookie?Cepat keluar Wookie!"

Hening..Wookie kau dimana?Tadi kau disini kan?Kenapa sekarang kau menghilang?Aku ingin sekali melihat dimana?

**=Ryeowook POV=**

Di koridor rumah sakit,

"Wookie,apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yesung"

"Tidak umma,aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.. "

"Kau yakin sayang?"

"yakin umma,Wookie sudah tidak mau bertemu dengan Yesung hyung lagi"

"Kalau Yesung terus menanyakanmu,apa yang harus appa katakan?" tanya appa

"Terserah appa saja,Wookie sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya"

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu Wookie"

Mianhae hyung,Wookie bukannya sudah tidak peduli lagi pada hyung,tapi hyung sudah tidak memerlukan Wookie lagi jadi untuk apa Wookie tetap ditempatmu. Kehidupan kita sudah akan mulai menjalani kehidupan normal hyung,menjadi anak seorang konglomerat,pewaris tunggal keluarga Tan...Selamat tinggal...

**=Yesung POV=**

"Umma,ayo kita pulang. Aku ga mau lama2 di rumah sakit. Antarkan aku ke rumah Wookie,aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Sungie sayang,perbanmu baru saja dibuka dan kau sudah ingin berkunjung kerumah Wookie, Wookie pasti punya alasan kenapa ia tiba2 menghilang."

"Kita pulang dulu kerumah ya Sungie. Kau pulang duluan saja dengan umma,appa masih harus mengurus administrasinya,kau duluan saja chullie."

"Baiklah,ayo sungie kita pulang kerumah"

Wookie,kau kenapa?kenapa tiba2 menghilang seperti itu?Aku harus segera kerumahmu.

"Sungie sayang,jangan pernah berpikir untuk kerumah Wookie ya,kalau ia ingin bertemu denganmu ia pasti akan kerumah."

"Tapi umma,aku ingin tau kenapa wookie tadi pergi begitu saja. Aku harus segera mengetahui alasannya umma"

"Kalau Wookie besok tidak kerumah,bagaimana kalau kau menelponnya?Hari ini kau istirahat dulu saja di rumah ya"

"baik umma"

Umma sedikit aneh,pasti ada yang disembunyikan. Kalau Wookie besok tidak datang,aku harus segera kerumahnya.

Di rumah,

"Sungie,umma tingal dulu ya,ada masalah dikantor,kau jangan kemana-mana ya"

"Akh,iya"

"Kalau ada apa2 telepon umma ya,kalau kau perlu apa2,suruh saja bibi pembantu ya"

"iya umma"

Huh,baru saja sampai rumah,umma sudah meninggalkan aku lagi. Tidak ada yang berubah,appa&umma selalu sibuk dengan perkerjaannya,tanpa Wookie disini,aku benar2 kesepian.

Akh,bagaimana kalau aku telepon saja Wookie. Nomor rumah Wookie pasti ada di buku teleponnya appa. Segera aku berjalan kearah telepon dan mulai mencari nama sopir appaku sekaligus appanya Wookie,Kim Young Woon.

Segera kubuka buku telepon dan mulai menelusuri baris demi baris. Ini dia... ketemu... aku harus segera menelponnya. Segera kuraih telepon dan mulai menekan tombol2nya.

Tut-Tut-Tut

Ayo Wookie,,cepat angkat!Cepat! akh,diangkat!

"Yoboseyo,ini rumah Kim Young Woon-ssi kan?aku ingin berbicara dengan kim ryeowook"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban padahal jelas2 ada seseorang di sebrang sana yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo,ini aku Yesung..yoboseyo"

"..."

"aku tau ada seseorang disana,bicaralah"

"...hiks"

Klek!

Telepon terputus, aku mendengar suara tangis,siapa yang menangis diujung telepon?Wookie?Apa Wookie menangis?

Segera ku tekan lagi tombol telepon. Terangkat!

"Yoboseyo,Wookie,ini Wookie kan?Jawab aku,ini Yesung hyung"

"..."

"Wookie,jawab Wookie. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Jawablah..."

"...hyung.."

"Wookie,ini Wookie kan?Kenapa tadi Wookie pergi?Hyung kan ingin melihat Wookie"

"Hyung...mian...Wookie uda ga mau bertemu lagi dengan hyung. Hyung jangan cari Wookie lagi. Lupain aja Wookie...annyeong"

Klek!

Telepon terputus. Kenapa?Kenapa Wookie ngomong seperti itu?Pasti ada yang Wookie sembunyikan. Aku harus kerumah Wookie!

**=Ryeowook POV=**

Wookie,ini semua keputusan Wookie sendiri. Wookie harus bisa ngadepin ini semua. Harus bisa jauh dari Yesung hyung dan melupakannya. Harus!

Kring-kring!

Telepon berbunyi. Siapa yang menelpon? Segera ku angkat telepon yang tepat berada disebelah tempat ku duduk.

""Yoboseyo,ini rumah Kim Young Woon-ssi kan?aku ingin berbicara dengan kim ryeowook"

Deg! Ini...ini suara Yesung hyung...Benar..ini suara Yesung hyung...Hyung...Wookie kangen..Wookie ingin bertemu Hyung...tapi ga bisa...

"Yoboseyo,ini aku Yesung..yoboseyo"

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja jantungku sudah berdetak sangat ,,Yesung hyung...Wookie senang bisa mendengar suara hyung..

"aku tau ada seseorang disana,bicaralah"

Hyung...Wookie kangen..Wookie ingin bertemu.. Tes! Air mataku tiba2 mengalir begitu ! Segera kumatikan telepon agar Yesung hyung tidak mendengar suara tangisku.

Tenang Wookie..Wookie harus tenang,ya tenang. Ini semua keputusan yang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Wookie harus bisa berpisah dengan Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung sudah dapat melihat kembali jadi Wookie tidak harus bersamanya lagi. Lagian Yesung hyung pasti akan malu banget kalau melihat Wookie. Wookie harus bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yesung hyung agar Yesung hyung tidak berusaha mendekati Wookie lagi.

Kring-kring!

Ini pasti Yesung hyung! Segera kuusap air mataku dan menghela nafas dalam2. Aku harus mengatakannya pada Yesung hyung.

"Yoboseyo,Wookie,ini Wookie kan?Jawab aku,ini Yesung hyung"

Ayo Wookie,,katakan!Tapi mulutku terkunci,suara Yesung hyung,suara yang sangat ingin ku dengar...Suara yang kurindukan..

"Wookie,jawab Wookie. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Jawablah..."

"...hyung.."

"Wookie,ini Wookie kan?Kenapa tadi Wookie pergi?Hyung kan ingin melihat Wookie"

"Hyung...mian...Wookie uda ga mau bertemu lagi dengan hyung. Hyung jangan cari Wookie lagi. Lupain aja Wookie...annyeong"

Klek!

Ku matikan telepon sebelum air mataku tumpah. Hiks..hiks...Mian hyung...Selamat tinggal...

To be Continue~~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3~~~review!review ya!

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur?

Chapter 3

**=Yesung POV=**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Wookie mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Aku mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dulu pernah dikatakan Wookie...

_"akh,,kalau hyung dapat melihat,pasti hyung tidak mau berteman denganku lagi..."_

_"lho?kenapa Wookie berkata seperti itu?"_

_"Hyung,Wookie kan cuma anak dari seorang sopir,penampilan Wookie kumal,lusuh,pakaian yang wookie pakai juga ga sebagus pakaian hyung. Hyung pasti malu kalau hyung jalan dengan Wookie."_

Apa Wookie malu kalau aku melihat penampilannya? Tapi itu tidak penting,Wookie tetaplah Wookie. Seperti apapun penampilan Wookie,mau lusuh kek,mau kumal kek,Wookie tetap Wookie. Dialah Wookie-ku satu2nya. Aku harus segera kerumah Wookie.

"Sungie sayang,kau mau kemana?"

"Umma,kok sudah pulang?"

"Umma hanya menyerahkan sesuatu kepada partner umma. Kau mau kemana Sungie?Kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit,kau masih harus banyak istirahat."

"Aku mau ketempat Wookie,umma"

"Mau apa kamu kesana? Dari tadi Wookie-Wookie terus, kenapa sie kau terus mencarinya?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Wookie umma,aku kangen ma Wookie"

"Cukup sayang. Umma bosan denganmu yang terus menerus mencari Wookie. Lupakanlah Wookie,toh Wookie juga sudah tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi kan"

"Kenapa umma mengatakan hal seperti itu?Umma pasti mengetahui sesuatu kan?Jawab umma!"

"Sungie sayang,ingat akan nama keluarga kita. Kita keluarga Tan,keluarga yang terpandang apalagi sekarang kamu sudah dapat melihat kembali. Kamu akan segera belajar untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan2 keluarga Tan sayang. Lupakanlah Wookie,dia cuma anak supir pribadi ayahmu. Anggaplah ia masa lalumu sayang"

"Umma!Kenapa umma mengatakan hal sekejam itu?Cuma Wookie satu2nya yang menemaniku selama aku dalam kegelapan. aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya dari pada bersama appa & umma"

"Sungie,dengarkan perkataan yang umma lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanmu. Lupakanlah Wookie dan mulailah belajar menjadi seorang penerus keluarga"

"Melupakan?Tidak akan semudah itu umma!"

"Berhenti Sungie"

Umma menahan tanganku ketika aku hendak melaluinya.

"Umma tidak akan membiarkannmu pergi kerumah Wookie. Cepat masuk kamarmu atau Kangin akan umma pecat!"

"Huh,Umma menyebalkan!"

Aku segera meninggalkan umma dan masuk ke tubuhku ke Umma menyebalkan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?Kenapa Wookie tidak mau menemuikulagi?Dan kenapa umma juga berusaha agar aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Wookie? Padahal aku kan hanya ingin melihat wajah Wookie,sosok yang terus menemaniku selama ini...apa yang salah dengan keinginanku?

Foto! Aku ingat! Aku pernah berfoto dengan Wookie! Segera aku menuju laci mejaku dan mencari album foto. Ketemu! Lho?Tidak ada foto satupun?Bagaimana mungkin,jelas2 aku menyimpannya disini.

"Apa yang kau cari sayang?"

"Umma..."

"Kau mencari foto2 mu?"

"Apa umma yang mengambilnya?"

"Sudah umma katakan dari tadi. Berhentilah mengingat-ingat tentangnya. Dia Cuma masa lalumu sayang"

"Umma ga tau apa yang aku rasakan! Kembalikan semua foto2 itu!'

"Sayangnya sudah umma bakar semuanya"

"Umma..umma kejam sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin melihat wajahnya Wookie. Apa yang salah dengan keinginanku?"

"Cukup! Berhentilah memikirkannya!"

Brak!

Umma membanting pintu kamarku. Umma menyebalkan! Apapun yang terjadi aku harus segera ke rumah Wookie. Besok pasti appa & umma mulai sibuk dengan perkerjaannya.

**=Author POV=**

Di kamar HanCul,

"Chullie,apakah Sungie masih mencari Wookie?"

"Iya,dia terus menerus memikirkan Wookie. Aku kasihan melihatnya."

"Ini semua demi kebaikannya. Kita tahu kan sifatnya. Lebih baik bagi dia untuk tidak melihat keadaan Wookie."

" Hanya saja aku kasihan pada Wookie,pasti berat baginya mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Berusaha menghindari Sungie.."

"Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi menurutku ada baiknya Wookie jujur saja pada Sungie."

"Tapi Wookie lah yang ingin merahasiakan hal ini."

"Ya,semua ini keputusannya sendiri."

Sebulan telah berlalu,Yesung disibukkan dengan hal-hal seperti tempat kuliah barunya dan juga dengan teman-teman barunya. Cukup mudah baginya untuk berbaur dengan teman-teman baru yang diperkenalkan oleh appa dan umma nya. Dan yang pastinya,mereka semua adalah anak-anak dari kalangan atas. Appa dan Ummanya sengaja menyibukkan Yesung dengan hal-hal seperti itu agar Yesung dapat berhenti memikirkan Wookie dan melupakannya.

**=Yesung POV=**

Sial! Hampir sebulan ini aku disibukkan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Kapan aku dapat pergi kerumah Wookie? Appa dan umma selalu berada dirumah setiap kali aku sampai rumah setelah semua kegiatan. pulang telat saja pasti mereka menelponku. Hufh,apalagi sekarang,ada banyak party2 yang harus kudatangi hanya gara2 aku anak keluarga Tan,party bisnis yang menyebalkan. Sekarang juga aku sudah berada di sebuah party,party yang tidak jelas dibuat untuk apa. Hanya untuk menghambur2kan uang saja. Party macam apa ini?Party ini sangat-sangat membosankan.

"Yesung,kau mau pulang duluan denganku atau menunggu sampai acara ini selesai?" tanya Donghae,teman baruku

"Kau ingin pulang duluan Hae?"

"Iya,aku ingin pulang duluan,aku sudah bosan. Kau mau pulang denganku ga?Rumah kita kan sejalan."

"Hmm..Hae,aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat,maukah kau mengantarku?"

"Oke kita pergi"

Ini kesempatan! Aku akan kerumah Wookie sekarang juga!

Mobil Donghaepun melaju menuju kerumah Wookie. Untung aku menyimpan alamat rumah Wookie di handphoneku.

"Aku turun disini saja Hae"

"sipp bro"

Mobil Donghaepun segera pergi menjauh. Walaupun aku belum pernah melihat rumah Wookie,tapi aku yakin ini rumahnya. Aku hapal banget ada patung semar(?) yang berada disebelah kanan rumahnya.

Tok tok tok! Tok tok tok!

Sepi..Tidak ada jawaban..Aku tidak salah rumah kok..

Klek!

Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Apa aku masuk saja ya?Tapi tidak sopan kalau langsung masuk ke rumah orang lain.

"Umma,umma sudah pulang?Pintu tidak kukunci,masuk saja"

Deg! Itu suara Wookie! Benar,itu suara Wookie. Ku buka pintu masuk dan kulihat seseorang tengah duduk disebuah sofa yang err...sangat sederhana,mungkin dapat dikatakan sudah jelek,terdapat banyak lobang2 di sofa tersebut.

"Umma,kenapa diam saja?"

"Wookie.."

Aku menyebut namanya,dia segera membuang muka. Sebegitu tak inginnya kah dia untuk bertemu denganku lagi?

"Ye..Yesung hyung...Kenapa ada disini?Cepat pergi!"

"Wookie?Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Pergi,cepat pergi!"

Ku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Deg!Matanya...matanya...BUTA!

Wookie segera menepis tanganku dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hyung...aku...mian hyung..aku tidak pernah mengatakannya...aku..aku.."

"Ada apa Wookie?Matamu.."

"Aku...aku sudah buta sejak lahir hyung..Semua yang aku katakan kepada hyung tentang penglihatanku..semuanya bohong hyung..mian.."

"Apa?Jadi selama ini kamu terus menerus membohongiku?Padahal ternyata dirimu juga buta seperti diriku?Wookie,kenapa kamu tega sekali melakukan hal itu?"

"Mi..mian hyung...Wookie ga berani mengatakan sejujurnya..mian..."

"Aku kecewa sama kamu banget kamu ngebohongin hyung selama ini! Padahal hyung sangat percaya padamu"

"Mian hyung...Wookie...ga bermaksud buat ngebohongin hyung..hiks..Wookie ..Wookie Cuma mau berguna bagi hyung..."

"Tapi kamu ga perlu sampe berbohong seperti ini! Kamu sudah membohongi hyung selama 12 tahun Wookie,12 TAHUN! ITU WAKTU YANG SANGAT LAMA,KAU TAU?"

"Mi..mian..hyung...hiks..Wookie Cuma ingin..ngebantu hyung..."

"NGEBANTU?NGEBANTU APA? KAMU CUMA MENGATAKAN HAL2 BOHONG PADAKU!AKU KECEWA BANGET SAMA KAMU WOOKIE!"

"Mi..mian hyung..Wookie..Wookie..benar2 minta maaf hyung..."

"SETELAH BERBOHONG SELAMA ITU KAU CUMA MENGATAKAN MAAF?KAMU GA TAU BETAPA KECEWANYA AKU SAMA KAMU WOOKIE!

"Yesung-ssi...Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tiba2,Kim Leeteuk,umma Wookie muncul dari pintu masuk.

"Mianhae..aku permisi dulu"

"Hyung..hiks..Mian..hyung..hiks..maafin Wookie..hiks"

"Mian Wookie,hyung sangat kecewa sama kamu,hyung ga mau melihat kamu lagi!Hyung benci kamu!"

Segera ku tinggalkan rumah Wookie. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan suara tangisnya yang terdengar di balik pintu itu. Perasaan marah dan kecewa menyelimutiku. Jadi selama ini Wookie juga buta,sama sepertiku tapi dia malah berpura2 sebagai orang normal yang bisa melihat dan mengatakan hal2 yang sebenarnya tidak dapat dilihat oleh dirinya. Bodohnya aku yang terus menerus di bohongi olehnya selama ini. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya,dengan seorang pembohong. Padahal selama ini aku sangat mempercayainya,sangat menyayanginya dan aku sangat tergantung padanya. Tapi apa, ternyata dirinya tidak berbeda jauh denganku, bahkan dapat dikatakan dirinya lebih patut dikasihani dari pada aku. Aku tidak buta dari lahir,dulu aku dapat melihat segalanya begitupun sekarang tapi dirinya masih saja buta dari dulu sampai sekarang. Kasihan! Sudah buta sejak dulu tapi malah tidak menerima kenyataan dan malah berpura2 seperti orang normal lainnya yang dapat melihat dan terus menerus membohongiku! AKU BENCI KAU KIM RYEOWOOK!DASAR PEMBOHONG!

**=Ryeowook POV=**

Tok tok tok! Tok tok tok!

Terdengar suara pintu diketok,siapa yang datang?Umma kan baru saja pergi?Apa umma meninggalkan sesuatu?

"Umma,umma sudah pulang?Pintu tidak kukunci,masuk saja"

Hening,tidak ada jawaban. Apa orang yang datang itu bukan umma?

"Umma,kenapa diam saja?"

"Wookie.."

Deg! Itu..itu suara Yesung hyung..Orang yang datang itu..Yesung hyung..Segera ku palingkan wajahku dari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan suara Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung tidak boleh melihatku! Tidak boleh!

"Ye..Yesung hyung...Kenapa ada disini?Cepat pergi!"

"Wookie?Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Pergi,cepat pergi!"

Mian hyung..Wookie membentakmu..Aku hanya tak ingin hyung melihat diriku..

Tiba2 kurasakan sepasang tangan hangat menyentuh wajahku dan mengangkat wajahku

Segera ku tepis tangannya dan kutundukkan kepalaku. Terlambat! Yesung hyung pasti sudah melihat wajahku! Melihat mataku!

Mataku terasa panas...Air mataku terasa menggenang dan ingin segera tumpah..

"Hyung...aku...mian hyung..aku tidak pernah mengatakannya...aku..aku.."

"Ada apa Wookie?Matamu.."

"Aku...aku sudah buta sejak lahir hyung..Semua yang aku katakan kepada hyung tentang penglihatanku..semuanya bohong hyung..mian.."

"Apa?Jadi selama ini kamu terus menerus membohongiku?Padahal ternyata dirimu juga buta seperti diriku?Wookie,kenapa kamu tega sekali melakukan hal itu?"

"Mi..mian hyung...Wookie ga berani mengatakan sejujurnya..mian..."

"Aku kecewa sama kamu banget kamu ngebohongin hyung selama ini! Padahal hyung sangat percaya padamu"

Benteng pertahanan air mataku sudah tak kuat.. Air mataku mulai turun membasahi pipiku..

"Mian hyung...Wookie...ga bermaksud buat ngebohongin hyung..hiks..Wookie ..Wookie Cuma mau berguna bagi hyung..."

"Tapi kamu ga perlu sampe berbohong seperti ini! Kamu sudah membohongi hyung selama 12 tahun Wookie,12 TAHUN! ITU WAKTU YANG SANGAT LAMA,KAU TAU?"

"Mi..mian..hyung...hiks..Wookie Cuma ingin..ngebantu hyung..."

"NGEBANTU?NGEBANTU APA? KAMU CUMA MENGATAKAN HAL2 BOHONG PADAKU!AKU KECEWA BANGET SAMA KAMU WOOKIE!"

"Mi..mian hyung..Wookie..Wookie..benar2 minta maaf hyung..."

"SETELAH BERBOHONG SELAMA ITU KAU CUMA MENGATAKAN MAAF?KAMU GA TAU BETAPA KECEWANYA AKU SAMA KAMU WOOKIE!"

Mian hyung..Mian..Wookie ga bermaksud membohongi hyung...

"Yesung-ssi...Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tiba2 suara Teuk-umma terdengar.

"Mianhae..aku permisi dulu"

"Hyung..hiks..Mian..hyung..hiks..maafin Wookie..hiks"

"Mian Wookie,hyung sangat kecewa sama kamu,hyung ga mau melihat kamu lagi!Hyung benci kamu!"

Deg! Yesung hyung membenciku!Membenciku!Membenciku!

Tangisku semakin deras..Hyung..maaf hyung.. Wookie ga bermaksud membohongi hyung..

"Wookie sayang,,"

Umma mendekatiku dan segera memelukku

"Umma...hiks...hyung...hyung membenciku..hiks..hiks..."

"Sabar sayang,Yesung-ssi hanya kecewa saja denganmu. Dia tidak membencimu.."

"Umma...hiks..hiks...hyung...benci..Wookie...HYUNG BENCI WOOKIE!hiks..hiks.."

To be continue~~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4~~~review!review ya!

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur?

Chapter 4

**=Yesung POV=**

Aku langsung pulang kerumah dengan taxi. Umma sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Pasti umma sudah mengetahui kalau aku meninggalkan party lebih awal.

"Kau baru dari mana Sungie?"

"Umma,jangan sedang tidak mood untuk mendengarkan ceramah umma"

Segera ku tinggalkan umma yang tengah menatap bingung padaku.

Umma menarik tanganku ketika aku hendak masuk ke kamar.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan umma. Kau baru dari mana?"

"Umma,aku lelah,aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan umma"

"Kau cukup jawab pertanyaan umma. Apa kau pergi ke rumah Wookie?"

"Iya umma,aku pergi kesana. Umma puas?!"

Segera aku tinggalkan umma,mengunci pintu kamarku dan melempar tubuhku ke kasur. Aku benci kau Wookie! Benci! Benci! Kenapa kamu tega banget ngebohongin Hyung tentang semua itu? Kau membuatku kecewa! Sangat2 kecewa! Aku ga mau bertemu denganmu lagi! Dasar Pembohong!

**=Author POV=**

Klek! Pintu masuk terbuka

"Hankyung.."

"Apa Sungie sudah pulang?"

"Iya,dia terlihat sangat marah"

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak nekad untuk ke rumah Wookie"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Wookie?"

"Aku baru dari rumahnya,ia menangis dan mengurung diri dikamar. Kata Leeteuk,Yesung berkata bahwa ia membenci Wookie"

"Apa?Sungie sampai berkata seperti itu pada Wookie?Keterlaluan!"

"Apa boleh buat,dia pasti sangat kecewa dan marah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Aku harus menyuruhnya untuk segera minta maaf pada Wookie"

"Tunggu,biarkan ia mendinginkan kepalanya dahulu. Dia masih sangat labil."

"Ya,mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini"

**=Ryeowook POV=**

Bagaimana ini,Yesung hyung membenciku! Benci!Benci!

Air mataku terus mengalir,ingin mencoba untuk kuat namun tak bisa. Hati ini sakit,perih... Perkataan Yesung hyung terus terngiang di telingaku..

_"Mian Wookie,hyung sangat kecewa sama kamu,hyung ga mau melihat kamu lagi!Hyung benci kamu!"_

"Wookie"

Itu suara Teuk umma..

"Sudah jangan menangis terus sayang"

"Umma...hiks..hiks...Yesung..hyung...hiks...membenci..Wookie..hiks..hiks"

"Sudah sayang,jangan menangis seperti ini terus,Yesung mengatakan hal itu karena emosi. Lagian Wookie memang yang memulai ini semua kan?"

"iya..hiks..hiks..tapi..rasanya..hiks..sakiiiit umma..sakiiiit...hiks..hikss"

Umma memelukku erat.

Apa yang umma katakan benar. Wookie yang memulai semua ini. Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang Wookie perkirakan. Tapi,rasa sakitnya benar2 sakit. Tapi ini lah jalan terbaik untuk saat ini. Dengan begini Yesung hyung tidak akan mencari Wookie lagi dan akan segera melupakan Wookie...

Tuhan,tolong...Kuatkan Wookie untuk dapat menerima semuanya ini. Kuatkan hati Wookie agar tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan ini dan hapuskanlah rasa cinta Wookie padanya..pada Yesung hyung...

**=Yesung POV=**

Hari-hariku berlanjut dengan ditemani oleh teman2 baruku,Lee Donghae,putra keluarga Lee yang merupakan direktur perusahaan real estate ternama dan Cho Kyuhyun,ayahnya adalah CEO salah satu agensi terbesar di Seoul.

Mengunjungi diskotik,minum2,pulang larut malam merupakan kebiasaan baruku. Apalagi sekarang appa dan umma sudah mulai sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka masing2 sehingga tak ada yang mengatur hidupku. Semua yang kuinginkan selalu ku dapatkan,apalagi appa memberiku kartu kredit tanpa limit. Semua dapat kudapatkan dengan mudah,termasuk yeoja... Dalam waktu 1 bulan saja aku sudah mendapatkan 3 orang yeojachingu. Mereka adalah Jessica,Hyorin,dan Hyuna,mereka termasuk yeoja2 yang paling cantik dan berbodi paling bagus~XD. Inilah mungkin yang namanya surga dunia,punya banyak uang sekaligus ditemani oleh yeoja2 cantik.

Tidak terasa sudah memasuki bulan Agustus, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku akan tiba. Appa dan umma berniat membuat big party untukku. Yah,memang sudah lama sekali aku tidak merayakan ulang tahunku dengan party. Biasanya hanya kurayakan dengan makan malam bersama dengan keluargaku dan keluarga Wookie. Wookie..sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya,aku masih merasa kesal dengannya,dengan semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan..

"Sungie,untuk party ulang tahunmu,undanglah semua teman2mu,kita adakan party besar2an,sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengadakan party ulangtahunmu" kata umma

"Baik umma,aku akan undang semua teman2ku"

"Oya sayang,jangan lupa undang Wookie"

"Wookie?untuk apa mengundangnya?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengundangnya?"

"Umma,aku masih merasa marah dengannya. Aku tidak mau mengundangnya"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengundangnya,biar umma yang mengundangnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia temanmu dari kecil,dia pasti akan merasa sedih kalau tahu kau mengadakan party ulang tahun tanpa kau belum minta maaf kepadanya"

"Minta maaf?minta maaf buat apa?aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya! Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu dia,bukan aku!"

"Wookie pasti sudah mengatakan maaf padamu,tapi kau pasti langsung marah2 dan membuatnya menangis dengan perkataanmu. Jadi kau harus minta maaf padanya"

"Umma mengatakan seolah2 umma berada di sana"

"Umma tahu benar sifatmu sayang"

"Terserah umma lah,kalau umma mau mengundangnya,umma saja yang kesana dan mengundangnya"

Segera ku tinggalkan ummaku.

Minta maaf?Aku tidak merasa berbuat salah padanya,untuk apa aku minta maaf? Kalau dia menangis itu kan karena dia cengeng! Lagian kemarahanku padanya beralasan kok. Aku marah karena dia membohongiku selama paling tidak suka di bohongi! Apapun yang terjadi,aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya!

**=Ryeowook POV=**

Sejak kejadian itu, Yesung hyung tidak pernah menghubungiku. Hari2ku jadi sepi tanpa dirinya. Biasanya aku berada di rumah hyung,menemaninya menghabiskan waktu dirumah atau berjalan2. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mungkin memang inilah yang seharusnya terjadi sejak dulu. Yesung hyung adalah putra konglomerat,tidak sepantasnya ia bersama-sama denganku yang hanya akan supir pribadi ayahnya. Dan tahun ini,pertama kalinya aku merayakan ulang tahunku tanpa kehadirannya. Aku hanya berharap ia ingat dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku walau hanya lewat telepon. Sepanjang hari ku duduk dekat dengan telepon agar memudahkanku untuk mengangkat telepon. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja aku pasti akan merasa sangat senang. Tapi,sepertinya harapanku terlalu tinggi. Tak ada telepon darinya. Apakah hyung benar2 sudah melupakanku?

Bulan Agustus tiba,tidak lama lagi Yesung hyung berulang tahun. Setiap tahun biasanya kami merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan makan bersama di salah satu restaurant. Menurut Kangin appa,Yesung hyung sekarang sudah mulai sibuk dengan dunianya. Yesung hyung jarang ada dirumah,selalu berpergian dengan teman2 barunya dan para yeojachingunya. Yesung hyung berubah,benar2 telah berubah. Ya,mungkin kehidupan yang seperti itu lah yang cocok dengan Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung sudah bukan namja buta lagi,dia sudah menjadi seorang namja hebat yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal semua perusahaan milik keluarga Tan.

Dari appa,aku mengetahui bahwa Yesung hyung akan mengadakan birthday partynya secara besar2an disalah satu hotel mewah di Seoul. Dan ga lama kemudian,Chul umma menelpon dan mengundangku untuk datang ke pesta tsb. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin datang ke pesta tsb, pasti semua yang hadir adalah orang2 kaya dan glamor. Apa yang harus aku lakukan disana? Tidak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal lagi pula aku masih merasa kalau Yesung hyung masih marah padaku. Tapi Chul umma terus memaksaku untuk datang bahkan sampai berkata bahwa beliau akan menjemputku. Dengan terpaksa aku menurutinya untuk datang ke pesta tsb.

Kado ulang tahun untuk Yesung hyung sudah kubeli dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah kemeja dan dasi. Yesung hyung pasti akan terlihat tampan kalau memakai ini ^^

To be continue~~

Rere capek ngetiknya jadinya chappie kali nie singkat~Chappie berikutnya bakal lebih panjang deh..ada konflik yg terjadi di birthday partynya Yesung~^^

Tetep dukung Rere ya^^Reviewnya jgn lupa,Rere akan berusaha lebih baik lagi^^

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5 datang~~~

Rere update kilat nie karena Rere dapet dukungan dari para readers semua^^ *hug

Chappie kali ini lebih panjaaaaaaaaang dari chappie sebelumnya~ada KyuWook moment~

Rere tunggu reviewnya ya~Semakin banyak review & semangat dari para readers,semakin cepet Rere update chappienya~^^

NO BASH~~Enjoy it!

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae,Jessica,Hyorin

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur?

Chapter 5

**=RYEOWOOK POV=**

24 Agustus,

"Umma,pilihkan pakaian yang terbagus buat Wookie ya"

"iya sayang,bagaimana kalau kemeja kotak-kotak kesukaanmu sayang?Menurut umma kau sangat cocok memakainya. Tapi kau sudah memakainya pas ulang tahun Yesung tahun lalu."

"Akh,iya. Tidak apa2,Yesung hyung belum pernah melihatku memakai itu jadi tidak apa2"

"Baiklah,kau pakai kemeja itu saja ya"

Segera kukenakan pakaianku dan berharap semoga penampilanku terlihat rapi dan kece.

"Wookie,Heechul-ssi sudah datang,ayo cepat bersiap-siap."

"Iya umma"

Umma lalu menuntunku sampai ke pintu.

"Titip Wookie ya"

"Iya"

Segera aku dan Chul-umma masuk ke mobil dan menuju hotel tempat party berlangsung.

Di mobil,Chul-umma mengengam tanganku.

"Tenanglah Wookie,jangan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dulu. Sungie hanya merasa kecewa dan marah padamu,itu Cuma sesaat kok. Dia tetap Yesung hyungmu yang dulu"

"akh,iya. Wookie cuma takut kalau kedatangan Wookie hanya merepotkan Chul-umma dan Yesung hyung di pesta"

"Tidak merepotkan kok sayang,nanti kau temani umma saja,yang datang sebagian besar temannya Sungie,nanti umma pasti dicuekin."

"Akh,iya umma"

"Sungie sekarang sudah mempunyai banyak teman. Umma tidak tahu seperti apa teman2 barunya karena Sungie tidak pernah cerita."

"Teman2 Yesung hyung pasti orang2 baik karena Yesung hyung adalah orang yang baik"

"Iya,umma berharap seperti itu juga sayang. Itu kado untuk Sungie?"

"Iya,semoga Yesung hyung menyukainya. Wookie yang memilihnya sendiri khusus buat Yesung hyung"

"Yesung hyung pasti suka kok,nanti kau serahkan langsung padanya ya"

"Akh,,iya"

"Nah,kita sudah sampai,ayo turun"

**=Yesung POV=**

Partyku sebentar lagi dimulai,tinggal menunggu umma datang. Appa sudah datang dari tadi dan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang tua Donghae & Kyuhyun. Sedangkan aku,aku duduk di sebuah sofa putih diteman oleh yeojachinguku, Jessica dan Hyorin. Hyuna tidak dapat datang karena sedang sakit. Jessica disebelah kiriku dan Hyorin disebelah kananku. Kulingkarkan tanganku dibahu mereka berdua.

"Oppa,aku memberi oppa kado yang sangat mahal. Aku belikan khusus buat oppa lho" kata Sica

"Thanks Sica,Sica emang the best" Jawabku,ku dekatkan wajahku padanya,berniat memberinya sebuah ciuman namun Hyorin menarik tanganku.

"Oppa~Aku juga oppa,aku memberi oppa kado yang sangat istimewa. Aku membelinya di luar negri lho,waktu aku liburan ke Aussie"

"Thanks Hyorin~Kalian berdua memang yeojachiguku yang the best. Kalau kalian ingin sesuatu pada waktu kalian ulang tahun,katakan saja,akan oppa belikan buat kalian"

"Gomawo oppa" Jawab Hyorin dan Sica kompak dan mereka mencium pipiku

"Wah,Yesung enak banget ya dikelilingin yeoja2 cantik&sexy seperti kalian"kata Donghae yang entah muncul dari mana

"Jangan sirik ya oppa~"Jawab Sica

"Sirik?Ga lha ya~Oppa kan sudah punya satu Yoona buat oppa"

Hahaha,kami semua tertawa bersama. Lalu Kyuhyun mendatangi kami

"Yesung,appamu memanggilmu,katanya ummamu sudah hampir sampai dan kau harus bersiap untuk memulai party"

"Oke deh. Ayo kita mulai party nya"

Aku beranjak dan berjalan mendekati appaku. Lalu kulihat ummaku datang bersama dengan seseorang,pasti itu Wookie,umma kan menjemput Wookie,sipembohong itu! Kenapa umma masih saja mau berurusan dengan dia padahal jelas2 anaknya telah dibohongi selama 12 tahun. Hmm..atau jangan2 Wookie merayu ummaku untuk mengajaknya kemari?Dia kan bermuka dua,pasti di menjilat ummaku agar umma mengajaknya kemari! Dan, Pakaian macam apa yang ia kenakan?Hanya memakai kemeja ke party sebesar ini?Kau ingin membuatku malu hah?Sebelum kau membuatku malu,aku yang akan membuatmu malu,lihat saja nanti Wookie!

Birthday partypun dimulai. Mulai dari kata2 ucapan selamat dari orang tuaku,make a wish,peniupan lilin,pemotongan kue,pemberian kue ke kedua orang tuaku dan games2 seru,semuanya berjalan lancar . Sejujurnya aku tak ingin mendekati Wookie tapi Wookie terus berada disisi ummaku,jadi mau tidak mau aku mendekatinya ketika memberikan kue untuk ummaku.

Ya,lebih baik ia tetap dia sisi ummaku dari pada ia mendekatiku dan membuatku malu.

Aku memilih untuk bergabung dengan Hae&Kyu dan mengobrol dengan mereka di pojokan. Ketika kurasakan tenggorokanku kering, aku berjalan menuju meja wine untuk mengambil segelas wine. Lalu umma mendekatiku.

"Sungie,umma titip Wookie sebentar ya,umma mau ke toilet dulu. Cuma sebentar ya sayang"

Setelah berkata seperti itu,tanpa menunggu jawabanku umma meninggalkanku. Apa2an ini? Ini adalah kondisi yang paling ingin kuhindari! Kenapa sie umma harus meninggalkannya denganku?Kenapa tidak dengan appa?

"err..Yesung hyung.."

"APA?" Jawabku ketus

"Ini...Wookie membawakan kado buat hyung..Semoga hyung suka.."

Wookie menyodorkan bungkusan padaku.

"Apa isinya?"

"Bukan apa2 kok..Hyung bukanya pas pesta sudah selesai saja..Jangan sekarang.."

"Kenapa?"

"Isinya bukan barang mahal seperti yang teman2 hyung berikan.. Wookie... malu.. Jadi,jangan buka disini ya.."

"Kalau kau berkata begitu,aku akan membukanya disini,saat ini juga!"

"Akh..Jangan hyung"

Larangannya membuatku semakin ingin untuk membukanya disini..saat ini juga.

Segera kusobek bungkusan darinya

"Jangan...hyung.."

Ia meraih tanganku,kulihat tampang memohonnya tapi tak kuhiraukan. Kutepis tangannya dan lanjut menyobek bungkusan itu. Ku buka kotaknya..Apa ini?Sebuah kemeja dan dasi?Hanya kemeja dan dasi murahan seperti ini? Dia hanya memberiku kemeja dan dasi biasa,bukan merek terkenal..dan apa ini?warna dan model macam apa ini?Benar2 terlihat seperti kemeja biasa,kemeja murahan yang dapat ditemukan dipasar! Keterlaluan! Kau meremehkanku ya? Kalau hanya kemeja dan dasi seperti ini tanpa perlu diberi olehmupun aku bisa beli! Bahkan lebih bagus,bermerek,bermodel dan lebih mahal dari pada ini!

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Ku tengok siapa yang menyentuh bahuku,ternyata Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang datang.

"Apaan tuh Yesung?Kemeja dan dasi dari siapa?dari dia?dia temanmu?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk Ryeowook

"Annyeong Haseyo,Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku temannya Yesung hyung"

"Hah?kamu temennya Yesung oppa?ga salah?Oppa,apa dia temanmu?kok oppa bisa punya temen kaya gini?bawa2 tongkat ke party kaya gini,lucu banget,hahaha" kata Sica yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana

Bagus Wookie,kau berhasil membuatku malu di depan teman2 baruku dan yeojachinguku!

"PUAS KAU?PUAS KAU MEMBUATKU MALU DIDEPAN TEMAN DAN YEOJACHINGUKU? AKU SUDAH KATAKAN KALAU AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN GA MAU NGELIAT KAMU LAGI,KENAPA KAMU MASIH SAJA MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU?"

"...mian..hyung..aku.."

Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kudekati dan kudorong ia sampai jatuh. Segera ku lempar kemeja,dasi berserta kotak dan bungkusannya ke muka Wookie.

"KADO ULANG TAHUN MACAM APA INI?KAMU BERMAKSUD MEREMEHKANKU? KALAU HANYA KEMEJA DAN DASI SEPERTI INI,TANPA KAU BERIKANPUN AKU SANGGUP MEMBELI YANG LEBIH BAGUS,LEBIH BERMODEL DAN LEBIH MAHAL DARI PADA INI!"

"..hyung..mian..hiks.."

"TEMAN?JANGAN PERNAH MENGAKU KAU TEMANKU! AKU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN SEPERTIMU! INI BIRTHDAY PARTY YANG MEWAH DAN KAU HANYA MENGENAKAN KEMEJA DAN CELANA PANJANG LUSUHMU?DITAMBAH DENGAN TONGKATMU,KAU TERLIHAT PERSIS SEPERTI PENGEMIS BUTA,KAU TIDAK PANTAS ADA DIPESTA INI!"

"hiks..hiks.."

"Hentikan Yesung"

"Kyu?Apa maksudmu?Kau membelanya?"

"Perkataanmu keterlaluan"

"Kyu oppa apa2an sie?Apa yang Yesung oppa katakan itu emang benar kok,dia terlihat seperti pengemis di pinggir jalan,dia tidak pantas ada di pesta ini" kata Sica

"Kau dengar sendiri kan?Bukan aku saja yang beranggapan seperti memang tidak pantas ada di party ini!"

Ku ambil segelas wine yang ada dan ku guyurkan tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Rasakan wine ini,harga wine ini pun jauh lebih mahal dari pada harga kadomu!"

"Yesung hentikan!Kau keterlaluan!"

"Kau kenapa terus menentangku Kyu?"

"Mian,aku ga bermaksud menentangmu tapi menurutku kau sudah keterlaluan Yesung."

Kyu berjalan mendekati Wookie,membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Huh,moodku jadi buruk gara2 dia! Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan,pesta ulang tahunku yang setelah sekian lama akhirnya dirayakan kembali,birthday partyku ke 21,tapi apa?yang ada malah partyku kacau gara2 dia! Menyebalkan! Awas kau Wookie! Aku akan membuatmu lebih malu lagi kalau kau sampai muncul dihadapanku lagi!

Tiba2 umma datang dan langsung memarahiku,

"Sungie! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie?"

"Aku?aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya,aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran"

"Pelajaran?apa maksudmu dengan pelajaran?kau mempermalukannya didepan umum!"

"siapa yang mengatakan hal itu pada umma?"

"Kyuhyun"

Namja itu mulai menyebalkan! Awas kau Kyu!

"Umma tidak sengaja bertemu Kyuhyun dan Wookie sewaktu umma keluar dari toilet. Kau benar2 keterlaluan Kyu,kau harus minta maaf pada Wookie"

"Tidak! Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya,aku tidak mau minta maaf!"

Segera ku tinggalkan umma. Aku tidak peduli umma akan memarahiku ketika sampai dirumah nanti yang penting aku tidak mau meminta maaf kepada Wookie. Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah!

**=Ryeowook POV=**

Sesampainya aku dipesta tsb,pesta dimulai. Hankyung-appa dan Chul-umma memberikan ucapan selamat singkat pada Yesung hyung,lalu Yesung hyung melakukan make a wish,peniupan lilin,pemotongan kue,pemberian kue ke kedua orang tuanya dan games2 seru. Seandainya aku bisa melihatnya,pasti sangat menyenangkan melihat semua hal itu.

"Wookie,Chul-umma mau ke toilet dulu ya,kau bersama Sungie saja ya"

"Akh,,tidak apa2 kok,Wookie bisa sendirian"

"Gpp kok,ayo umma antarkan ke tempat Sungie sekalian kau menyerahkan kado itu padanya"

"Tidak perlu umma,kadonya kan bisa diletakan di tempat hadiah"

"Sudah,tidak apa2,ayo"

Chul-umma memaksaku ketempat Yesung hyung. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yesung hyung. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut hyung masih marah padaku.

"Sungie,umma titip Wookie sebentar ya,umma mau ke toilet dulu. Cuma sebentar ya sayang"

Setelah berkata seperti itu,Chul umma meninggalkanku dengan Yesung hyung. Aku terdiam,aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Ku coba membuka mulutku dan menyapanya.

"err..Yesung hyung.."

"APA?"

Dari nada bicaranya,Yesung hyung sepertinya masih marah padaku.

"Ini...Wookie membawakan kado buat hyung..Semoga hyung suka.."

Kusodorkan bungkusan kadoku padanya

"Apa isinya?"

"Bukan apa2 kok..Hyung bukanya pas pesta sudah selesai saja..Jangan sekarang.."

"Kenapa?"

"Isinya bukan barang mahal seperti yang teman2 hyung berikan.. Wookie... malu.. Jadi,jangan buka disini ya.."

"Kalau kau berkata begitu,aku akan membukanya disini,saat ini juga!"

"Akh..Jangan hyung"

Aku melarangnya membuka kado itu. Jangan! Aku mohon jangan! Itu hanya kemeja dan dasi biasa.

Srek!Srek! Kudengar suara sobekan kertas,Yesung hyung pasti membuka kadoku!

"Jangan...hyung.."

Kuraih tangannya berharap ia segera menghentikan hal itu. Jangan hyung,aku mohon..

Deg!Ia menepis tanganku dan melanjutkan untuk membuka bungkusan kado itu. Hyung...berhentilah..aku mohon...

Hening..Tidak ada suara apapun.. Hyung pasti sudah selesai membuka kadonya. Apa?Apa yang hyung pikirkan tentang kado itu?

"Apaan tuh Yesung?Kemeja dan dasi dari siapa?dari dia?dia temanmu?"

Sebuah suara terdengar. Ia pasti menanyakan tentang diriku. Segera ku jawab pertanyaannya.

"Annyeong Haseyo,Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku temannya Yesung hyung"

"Hah?kamu temennya Yesung oppa?ga salah?Oppa,apa dia temanmu?kok oppa bisa punya temen kaya gini?bawa2 tongkat ke party kaya gini,lucu banget,hahaha"

Deg! Perkataan yeoja itu membuat hatiku sakit dan tersadar, Mungkin benar apa yang yeoja itu katakan, aku mungkin memang tidak pantas menjadi teman Yesung hyung. Tidak seperti dahulu,keadaan Yesung hyung telah berubah. Yesung hyung sudah menjalani kehidupan sebagai anak konglomerat sedangkan aku?aku hanyalah anak buta dari seorang supir pribadi appanya...

"PUAS KAU?PUAS KAU MEMBUATKU MALU DIDEPAN TEMAN DAN YEOJACHINGUKU? AKU SUDAH KATAKAN KALAU AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN GA MAU NGELIAT KAMU LAGI,KENAPA KAMU MASIH SAJA MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU?"

Yesung hyung pasti sangat marah dan semakin membenciku. Malu?aku membuat malu Yesung hyung? Tidak,tidak pernah sekalipun aku berniat seperti itu.. Yeojachingu?Jadi yeoja itu yeojachingunya Yesung hyung,sejak kapan? Hatiku semakin sakit mendengar hal itu..

"...mian..hyung..aku.."

Aku bermaksud meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kalau aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya malu tapi..mulutku sangat sulit untuk berkata-kata. Akupun harus menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah.

Bruk!

Yesung hyung mendorongku hingga jatuh dan melemparkan sesuatu ke wajahku yang kuduga adalah kado ulang tahunku mataku segera mengalir...Sebegitu tak sukanya hyung pada kado yang ku berikan?sebegitu bencinya hyung padaku?

"KADO ULANG TAHUN MACAM APA INI?KAMU BERMAKSUD MEREMEHKANKU? KALAU HANYA KEMEJA DAN DASI SEPERTI INI,TANPA KAU BERIKANPUN AKU SANGGUP MEMBELI YANG LEBIH BAGUS,LEBIH BERMODEL DAN LEBIH MAHAL DARI PADA INI!"

Hyung,,Mian..Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meremehkan hyung..Aku hanya membelikan barang yang menurutku cocok untuk hyung dan aku sanggup membelinya. Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli barang bermerek hyung...aku bukan orang kaya seperti hyung...mian...mian... Air mataku sudah tidak sanggup untuk kubendung..Akupun menangis

"..hyung..mian..hiks.."

"TEMAN?JANGAN PERNAH MENGAKU KAU TEMANKU! AKU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN SEPERTIMU! INI BIRTHDAY PARTY YANG MEWAH DAN KAU HANYA MENGENAKAN KEMEJA DAN CELANA PANJANG LUSUHMU?DITAMBAH DENGAN TONGKATMU,KAU TERLIHAT PERSIS SEPERTI PENGEMIS BUTA,KAU TIDAK PANTAS ADA DIPESTA INI!"

Deg! Semua perkataan Yesung hyung membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Padahal aku sudah memakai baju terbaikku..aku sudah berusaha untuk tampil rapi dan pantas datang ke pesta ini.. Tapi.. ternyata dimata hyung aku seperti seorang pengemis buta...Aku akui aku memang buta hyung...aku tidak dapat melihat penampilanku sendiri ...aku memang tidak layak untuk berada di pesta mewah seperti ini...

"hiks..hiks.."

"Hentikan Yesung"

Seseorang membelaku..siapa?tak satupun teman Yesung hyung yang aku kenal...

"Kyu?Apa maksudmu?Kau membelanya?"

"Perkataanmu keterlaluan"

"Kyu oppa apa2an sie?Apa yang Yesung oppa katakan itu emang benar kok,dia terlihat seperti pengemis di pinggir jalan,dia tidak pantas ada di pesta ini"

"Kau dengar sendiri kan?Bukan aku saja yang beranggapan seperti memang tidak pantas ada di party ini!"

Akh,,sesuatu ditumpahkan ke kepalaku...

"Rasakan wine ini,harga wine ini pun jauh lebih mahal dari pada harga kadomu!"

Hyung...hyung tega sekali melakukan hal ini padaku...Aku tau apa yang aku berikan sebagai kado untuk hyung hanyalah barang murahan dan tak berharga...

"Yesung hentikan!Kau keterlaluan!"

"Kau kenapa terus menentangku Kyu?"

"Mian,aku ga bermaksud menentangmu tapi menurutku kau sudah keterlaluan Yesung."

Seseorang membantuku berdiri,melingkarkan tangannya pada pundakku dan membantuku berjalan

"Berhentilah menangis. Kita ke toilet sekarang."

Tanpa berkata apapun,aku berjalan mengikutinya...

"Kyuhyun..Wookie...apa yang terjadi?" terdengar suara Chul-umma

"Yesung-ssi mempermalukannya didepan umum,ia mengatakan perkataan kasar dan menumpahkan wine diatas kepalanya.."

"APA?Sungie melakukan hal itu?Anak itu benar2 keterlaluan. Umma benar2 minta maaf ya Wookie..."

Chul-umma mengengam tanganku...

"Ti..hiks..tidakk..apa..apaa..hiks..ja..jangan..marahi..hyung..."

"Umma harus memarahinya Wookie,sikapnya sudah sangat keterlaluan"

"..jangan..hiks..jangan"

"Baiklah kalau kau melarang. Mari umma bantu kau bersihkan tumpahan wine itu.."

"Biar aku ambilkan pakaian ganti. Kebetulan sepulang dari Jepang aku langsung kemari jadi koperku masih ada di bagasi mobil"

"Mian Kyu,jadi merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa2 kok"

Chul-umma lalu membantuku membersihkan tumpahan wine di kepalaku dan wajahku dan setelah itu aku berganti pakaian dengan pakaian pinjaman dari salah satu temannya Yesung hyung tsb. Pakaiannya kebesaran untukku.

"Wookie,Chul-umma akan antar kau pulang ya"

"Lebih baik Heechul-ssi tetap disini saja. Biar saya yang antarkan. Ini kan pestanya Yesung,masa ummanya meninggalkan anaknya."

"Tidak apa2 Kyu,aku yang mengantarnya kemari,jadi aku juga yang mengantarnya pulang"

"Tidak apa2 kok. Yesung lebih memerlukan Anda dari pada saya. Biar saya saja yang mengantarnya pulang"

"Wookie,kau tidak apa2 kan kalau diantar oleh Kyu?"

"..iya..Mian Chul-umma,Wookie selalu merepotkan.."

"tidak kok. Baiklah,titip Wookie ya Kyu"

"iya.."

Setelah itu Chul-umma meninggalkanku dengan namja ini,kalau tidak salah namanya Kyu.

Tiba2 ia mengandeng tanganku..

"Nah,ayo aku antar kau pulang,dimana rumahmu?"

"di jalan X gang Y no 9"

Iapun menuntunku dan kamipun masuk ke mobilnya.

"Oya,aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Kim Ryeowook imnida"

"Aku sudah tau namamu kok. Kita bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu di rumah sakit Z."

"Dirumah sakit?kapan?"

"Aku namja yang kau tolong waktu itu..ingat?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat tentangnya. Akh,ingat..waktu itu aku menolong seorang namja dengan kaki di gips sebelah yang terjatoh sewaktu berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit

"Akh..kau namja yang memakai gips dikaki itu ya?"

"Iya..kau ingat juga. Aku ga nyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi apalagi dalam kondisi seperti tadi.."

Aku hanya diam...

"Ehmm..jadi namja yang waktu itu kau ceritakan adalah...Yesung..benar begitu?"

"..iya...jangan katakan hal itu sama Yesung hyung ga ingin Yesung hyung tau mengenai hal itu"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahunya setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi?"

"Tidak...Yesung hyung hanya boleh mengetahuinya setelah aku mati..."

To be continue~~

Chappie selanjutnya adalah flashback pertemuan pertama Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun. Semuanya bakal jelas di chappie selanjutnya dan mungkin bakal jadi last chappie~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	6. Chapter 6

Chapppie 6 hadirrrr~

Gomawo buat semua yang uda review dan kasih saran buat Rere.

Sebenernya Rere berniat membuat FF ini jadi 2 versi,versi Ryeowook dan versi Yesung tapi setelah dipikir-pikir,nanti yang versi Yesung bakal lebih pendek dari versi versi Yesung terlalu banyak misteri sedangkan di versi Ryeowook ga ada 1pun misteri~XD Jadi akhirnya Rere gabungin aja deh~hehe

Yang minta KyuWook,,berbahagialah karena Rere bakal kasih KyuWook moment di chappie ini dan chappie selanjutnya~^^

Enjoy it! Ripiu ya~~Semakin banyak Ripiu,semakin banyak semangat dan dukungan readers maka Rere akan semakin semangat buat ngetik chappie selanjutnya~^^

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae,Jessica,Hyorin

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur

Chapter 6

**=RYEOWOOK POV=**

#Flashback

Februari 2012

Masih terngiang ditelingaku perkataan dokter. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan dokter tsb. Aku sudah lama mengetahui tentang penyakit ini. Tapi tetep saja rasanya menyakitkan ketika mendengar vonis yang dikatakan dokter tsb. Ini lebih cepat dari yang ku perkirakan.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu,dokter memvonis bahwa aku hanya dapat bertahan hidup paling lama 10 tahun. Tapi apa?Barusan dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakitku ternyata bertambah parah dari yang diperkirakan,dan dokter memvonis bahwa waktuku paling lama hanya satu tahun! Satu tahun? Itu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat. Masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan... Aku sadar akhir2 ini aku terlalu sering mimisan,sulit bernapas dan dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa waktuku akan menjadi sesingkat ini. Appa..Umma...bagaimana aku memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka?Aku melakukan pemeriksaan ini diam2,yang appa dan umma tau waktuku tersisa 3 tahun lagi,bukan 1 tahun lagi...Ini terlalu cepat...

Ummaku masih muda,appa dan umma masih bisa membuat adik untuk menjadi pengganti ,,bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung?Namja yang sangat kucintai ini? Ia tidak dapat melihat dan akulah yang selalu menemaninya melewati waktu demi waktu. Orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya. Sampai saat ini,Yesung hyung belum mendapatkan pendonor mata. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yesung hyung dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Terlintas dipikiranku untuk mendonorkan mataku untuknya apabila ia tak juga mendapatkan pendonor. Tapi,bagaimana dengan diriku sendiri?Apa aku sanggup kehilangan penglihatanku?Apa aku sanggup merasakan dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan?

Kupikirkan hal itu aku sanggup melakukan hal itu. Selama ini Yesung hyungpun sanggup hidup dalam kegelapan. Akupun pasti bisa melakukannya. Toh,cepat atau lambat akupun akan menutup mataku untuk selama-lamanya. Anggaplah ini latihan buatku sebelum aku merasakan bagaimana tertidur untuk selamanya.

Ya,sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mendonorkan mataku untuk Yesung hyung dan setelah itu aku akan menjauh dari Yesung hyung agar hyung tidak tahu bahwa aku buta. Tapi,kalau sampai Yesung hyung melihat keadaanku yang buta,aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memang buta sejak lahir dan telah membohonginya selama ini. Dengan begitu Yesung hyung pasti akan marah padaku,ia sangat benci dengan yang namanya kebohongan. Setelah itu,pasti Yesung hyung tidak akan mencariku lagi,melupakanku dan ia bisa hidup tanpaku...Ya,itu ide yang sangat bagus. Dengan begitu aku akan bisa meninggalkan Yesung hyung tanpa membuatnya sedih.

Kudekati appa dan umma yang sedang duduk disofa dan minum kopi .Kududuk disebelah ummaku.

"Appa,umma,ada yang mau Wookie bicarakan."

"Ada apa sayang,katakan saja" kata umma sambil mengelus rambutku

"Kau pasti ingin meminta sesuatu ya?"

"Wookie...mau..mendonorkan mata untuk Yesung hyung"

Prangg!

Gelas yang appa pegang terjatuh

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Jangan bercanda! Appa tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu!"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sayang?apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Umma memelukku..

"iya umma..Wookie sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusan ini. Ini yang terbaik buat Wookie dan Yesung hyung"

"Appa tau kau sangat menyayangi Yesung,tapi kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal itu. Appa tidak akan mengizinkannya!"

"Kangin,kita dengarkan dulu alasan Wookie melakukan hal itu. Kau jangan marah2 dulu"

"Tidak! Wookie,kau satu2nya anak appa dan umma. Appa tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu hanya gara2 kau menyayanginya"

"Sayang,pasti ada sebabnya kau tiba2 berkata seperti ini,katakanlah sayang. Jangan kau pendam sendiri,appa dan umma mungkin akan memberimu izin bila kami tau penyebabnya"

"Appa..umma..minggu lalu Wookie ketempat dokter Cho"

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan pada appa?appa akan mengantarmu"

"Appa sedang sibuk sedangkan umma sedang ketempat aku pergi sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaanmu?kau sehat2 saja kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya.. sangat menyakitkan..

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter padamu?Katakan pada umma sayang"

"Dokter..dokter mengatakan bahwa...Wookie..Wookie..hiks.."

Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Air mataku sudah tumpah terlebih dahulu. Appa,umma, waktu Wookie hanya tinggal satu tahun.. satu tahun paling lama..mungkin sebelum satu tahunpun Wookie akan meninggalkan kalian...

"Apa yang dokter katakan padamu sayang?"tanya umma

"satu...satu tahun...Waktu Wookie..hanya..tinggal satu tahun.."

"Apa?Dokter itu pasti bercanda! Vonisnya dulu 10 tahun,sekarang baru tahun ke 7! Dia pasti salah!Appa akan segera ke sana sekarang juga!"

Appapun segera pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menangis dipelukan umma

"Sayang,apa yang kau rencanakan untuk 1 tahun ini?"

Lalu kuceritakan semua rencanaku pada umma. Mendonorkan mataku,menjauhi Yesung hyung sampai membuat kebohongan kalau aku sudah buta sejak lahir.

"Wookie,kau sayang sekali dengan Yesung hyung?"

"iya..umma..Wookie cinta pertama dan terakhir buat Wookie. Umma tidak melarang kan kalau Wookie mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak,appa dan ummapun sesama namja. Kalau kau memang ingin melakukan semua itu,umma akan mengizinkanya asal kau ikhlas melakukan hal itu dan menerima apapun yang nanti akan terjadi"

"iya umma..terima kasih"

Sorenya,ketika appa pulang,umma menceritakan semuanya. Setelah itu appa masuk kekamarku dan memelukku

"Wookie,appa mengizinkanmu mendonorkan matamu untuk Yesung. Kau memang anak appa yang paling hebat. Appa bangga padamu sayang"

Aku memeluk appa.

"Terima kasih appa. Wookie juga bangga punya appa seperti Kangin appa..."

Lalu,tanpa diketahui oleh Yesung hyung,aku bertemu dengan Hankyung appa dan Chul umma.

"Wookie,kau serius ingin mendonorkan matamu untuk Sungie?" tanya Chul umma

"Wookie serius. Wookie ingin mendonorkan mata Wookie untuk Yesung hyung. Wookie ingin agar Yesung hyung bisa melihat kembali"

"Teruma kasih Wookie,kau sudah mau mendonorkan mata untuk Sungie. Kami sangat berhutang budi padamu. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan,kami akan berikan sebagai balasan"

"Wookie tidak perlu apa2. Chul umma dan Hankyung appa cukup rahasiakan saja kalau Wookie yang mendonorkan mata buat Yesung hyung. Setelah Yesung hyung dapat melihat kembali, Wookie akan menjauhi Yesung hyung agar Yesung hyung dapat melupakan Wookie. Tapi kalau sampai Yesung hyung tau kalau Wookie buta,Wookie mohon agar Chul umma dan Hankyung appa mengatakan kalau Wookie sudah buta sejak lahir dan telah membohongi hyung selama ini. Dengan begitu Yesung hyung akan membenci Wookie dan melupakan Wookie.."

"Wookie,kenapa kau ingin agar Yesung hyung melupakanmu?"

"Wookie hanya ingin agar Yesung hyung dapat hidup mandiri dan tidak tergantung pada Wookie. Wookie ga ingin Yesung hyung merasa berhutang pada Wookie dan malah jadi mengurus Wookie yang buta. Wookie ga mau merepotkan ikhlas mendonorkan mata untuk Yesung hyung"

"Kau anak yang baik Wookie...Terima kasih banyak ya sayang"

Chul umma memelukku dan menangis bahagia.

"Kalau begitu,kita besok kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisi matamu Wookie"kata Hankyung appa

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Hari ini aku akan memeriksa mataku. Sepertinya aku datang kerumah sakit terlalu cepat. Chul umma belum sampai disini. Aku lalu berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Cho,dokter yang biasa menanganiku. Sekedar untuk melakukan check up saja. Sebenarnya,dari awal ketika ditemukan bahwa aku mengidap penyakit leukimia,dokter Cho menyuruh untuk segera melakukan terapi agar aku bisa sembuh. Tapi aku menolak,keluargaku bukanlah keluarga kaya yang mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayar biaya terapi. Appa dan umma berniat menjual rumah dan seluruh kekayaan yang mereka miliki untuk membayar biaya terapiku tapi aku menolak. Aku ga ingin menyusahkan appa dan ummaku. Aku ga ingin menghabiskan hari2ku dirumah sakit. Aku ingin menjadi anak normal pada umumnya. Akhirnya,tanpa pengobatan apapun dokter Cho memvonis bahwa aku hanya dapat bertahan hidup selama 10 tahun. Itu terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah dilakukan check up,kondisiku terbilang cukup stabil untuk orang berpenyakit sepertiku. Hanya saja karena penyakit ini akan terus memburuk,dapat dipastikan aku akan semakin sering pingsan,sesak napas dan merasa sakit di dada.

Selesai check up,Chul umma belum juga datang. Aku hanya duduk dikursi tunggu dudepan ruangan dokter Cho. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu disana.

Bruk!

Tiba2 terdengar suara jatuh, kulihat sekelilingku. Ternyata seorang namja terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Segera kudekati dan ku bantu ia duduk. Kaki kanan namja ini digips dan ia memakai tongkat. Sepertinya ia habis mengalami kecelakaan.

"Akh,terima kasih ya sudah menolongku"

"iya. Seharusnya kau ditemani suster kalau mau berjalan2"

"aku ini kabur tau! Aku bosan berada dikamar terus2an"

"Kalau kau ingin berjalan2,seharusnya kau bilang pada suster. Kalau tidak ada aku disini,tidak ada yang akan menolongmu."

"Aku bisa menolong diriku sendiri kok"

Apa2an namja ini,cara berbicaranya menyebalkan! Sudah untung aku tolongin ekh malah berkata seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tidak menolongnya tadi

"Kau menunggu diperiksa ya?"

"aku sudah diperiksa tadi."

"lalu kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"aku menunggu seseorang"

"Awww"

Apa2an namja ini,ia menarik rambutku

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau sakit kanker kan?kenapa rambutmu tidak rontok?"

"Dari mana kau tau ttg penyakitku?"

"Dokter Cho itu pamanku. Dia itu dokter yang terkenal paling hebat dalam menangani penyakit kanker. Kau tidak melakukan terapi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan terapi. Aku tidak punya uang untuk itu"

"Lalu,berapa lama sisa waktumu?"

"Dokter Cho bilang..1 tahun"

"1 tahun?itu sangat singkat. Kau harus banyak2 berbuat amal agar kau masuk surga"

"Tanpa kau beritahupun aku tau. Makanya aku ada disini sekarang"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memeriksa mataku. Aku berniat mendonorkan mataku untuk orang yang kucintai"

"Kalau orang itu juga mencintaimu,ia pasti akan menolak matamu"

"Aku tau,makanya aku berniat merahasiakan hal itu darinya"

"Tapi kalau ia melihatmu buta bagaimana?ia pasti akan dapat menebak kalau kau yang mendonorkan mata untuknya"

"Aku akan berbohong padanya. Aku akan mengatakan kalau aku sudah buta sejak lahir dan aku membohonginya selama ini. Dengan begitu ia akan membenciku dan melupakanku. Dan aku bisa pergi tanpa membuatnya sedih"

"Beruntungnya orang itu"

"Ekh,kenapa aku jadi cerita sama orang tak dikenal seperti kamu ya?"

"Haha..tidak apa2. Kita kan tidak saling kenal jadi aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun"

"Janji ya"

"Iya"

"Wookie..Kau disini..ayo kesini" Chul umma datang dan memanggilku

"Akh iya.."

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku dan hendak berjalan menuju ke tempat Chul umma. Tapi tangan namja itu menarik tanganku

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya

" Ryeowook"

"Namaku Kyuhyun"

Setelah itu akupun pergi meninggalkannya.

#Flashback End

**=Kyuhyun POV=**

Aku tidak menyangka akan dapat bertemu lagi dengannya apalagi dalam situasi seperti tadi. Dia benar2 namja yang baik. Walaupun Yesung sudah melakukan hal2 kejam padanya,ia tidak menyesal telah mendonorkan matanya untuk Yesung.

"Hmm..Ryeowook"

"ya?"

"apa kau tau apa saja yang terjadi setelah Yesung dapat melihat?"

"Aku hanya tau kalau Yesung hyung sudah mempunyai banyak teman dan ia sudah mulai sibuk dengan dunianya. Hanya itu.."

"Apa kau ingin tau semuanya?aku termasuk teman dekatnya Yesung. Aku bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu. Apa kau mau?"

"Mau..Aku mau..ceritakanlah"

"Hmm..besok siang aku akan jemput kau dan aku akan ceritakan semuanya sambil kita jalan2,bagaimana?"

"Akh...tidak..aku tidak mau mmerepotkanmu..sebaiknya tidak usah jalan2.."

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang di cafe?aku yang traktir...mau ya"

"akh..ne..baiklah.."

"Kita sudah sampai akan bukakan pintu untukmu"

Kubukakan pintu untuknya dan mengantarnya sampai kedepan pintu rumahnya. Kuketuk pintu rumahnya dan munculah sesosok namja cantik yang kuduga adalah ummanya berkenalan dengan ummanya Ryeowook,akupun pamit dan segera pulang kerumahku. Tak sabar untuk berjumpa dengannya esok hari...

To be continue~~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hadir~~Ditunggu reviewnya! Semakin banyak review,chappie selanjutnya akan semakin cepat di post~^^ Typo dimana-mana harap maklum karena Rere ga baca ulang~

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae,Jessica,Hyorin

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur

Chapter 7

=RYEOWOOK POV=

Tok!Tok!Tok

"Wookie,Kyuhyun-ssi datang,ayo cepat siap-siap"

"Aku sudah siap umma"

Umma membantuku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Titip Wookie ya,Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Siap,ayo Ryeowook,kita berangkat"

Kyuhyun hyung membantuku berjalan dan duduk di dalam mobilnya

"Kita akan kemana hyung?"

"Kita ke cafe,aku akan mentraktirmu es krim, kau suka es krim?"

"Suka hyung,sangat suka"

"Kau suka rasa apa?"

"Coklat hyung"

"Oke,nanti hyung akan belikan es krim coklat untuk kau Ryeowook"

.::Di cafe::.

Es krim yang dipesan Kyuhyun hyung sudah datang. Rasanya sangat manis.

"Ryeowook-ah,apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Yesung?"

"Aku...aku ingin mengetahui semuanya tentang Yesung hyung,tentang kehidupannya,tentang teman-temannya dan tentang...pacarnya"

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui semuanya itu? Semua yang akan kuceritakan pasti akan berbeda dengan image Yesung yang dulu kau kenal"

"Tidak apa2, apapun yang dilakukan oleh Yesung hyung, dia tetap Yesung hyung."

"Aku teman Yesung dari dulu,dari waktu kami masih kecil,sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan, ia mengurung diri dan tak ingin ditemui oleh siapapun jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Lalu tiba2 beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku diundang untuk datang ke party yang diadakan oleh Heechul-ssi, ternyata yang diundang datang adalah semua teman2 Yesung sewaktu kecil dan orang2 kaya yang umurnya sebaya kami. Bisa dibilang, itu pesta syukur atas kembalinya penglihatan Yesung dan sebagai tempat untuk memperkenalkan Yesung kepada semuanya. Kau tahu tentang party itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Waktu itu aku menghindari Yesung hyung agar Yesung hyung tidak tahu kalau aku buta.."

"Aku dan Lee Donghae adalah teman dekat Yesung. Awalnya kami lah yang mengajak Yesung untuk ke diskotik. Tapi ternyata Yesung sangat suka dengan suasana di diskotik, minum2, juga yeoja2 cantik dan sexy disana. Makanya setiap malam kami menemaninya ke diskotik. Di diskotik, Yesung berkenalan dengan Jessica, yeoja yang mengejekmu sewaktu di party, kau ingat kan?"

"Iya. Aku ingat"

"Jessica terus menerus mendekati Yesung setelah tahu kalau Yesung adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Tan. Sampai akhirnya Yesungpun jadian dengan Jessica"

Ouw,jadi benar kalau yeoja bernama Jessica itu adalah yeojachingunya Yesung hyung. Hatiku merasa sedih. Sebegitu mudahnya Yesung hyung menyukai seseorang, apa Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya selama ini?

"Ryeowook,kau tidak apa2?"

"Akh,iya, aku tidak apa2 kok,lanjutkan"

"Kau pasti sedih mengetahui kalau Yesung sudah mempunyai yeojachingu?Kalau kau tak mau mendengar kelanjutannya,kita cukup berhenti sampai memaksakan diri untuk mendengar semuanya,hatimu pasti akan sakit"

"Tidak apa2 hyung,lanjutkan saja,aku ingin mendengar semuanya"

"baiklah,Jessica adalah putri sulung keluarga Jung yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan kosmetik terkenal dikorea. Jadi orangtua Yesung dan Sica saling mengenal makanya Yesung diperbolehkan berpacaran dengan Sica.  
Selain ke diskotik,kamipun sering pergi bermain ke tempat bilyar X,disana Yesung berkenalan dengan Hyuna,anak pemilik tempat bilyar itu. Hyuna dan Yesung sangat cocok dan akhirnya Hyuna menjadi yeojachingu ke2nya Yesung. Dikampus,Yesung berkenalan dengan Hyorin,salah satu primadona &Hyorin sama2 senat sehingga mereka sering bersama dan akhirnya Hyorin menjadi yeojachingu Yesung ke 3"

"Ja..Jadi Yesung hyung mempunyai 3 yeojachingu?"

"Iya,kau terkejut?"

"A..aku tak menyangka Yesung hyung akan semudah itu untuk berpacaran"

"Yesung hyung sudah di cap playboy karena mempunyai 3 yeojachingu,tapi sejauh ini,baik Sica,Hyuna&Hyorin tidak pernah protes&mempermasalahkan hal itu"

"Yesung hyung tampan,pintar,ia juga anak orang kaya,ia namja yang paling sempurna yang pernah ku temui,tidak aneh kalau ia sepopuler itu"  
"Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang tidak lepas dari pengorbananmu,Yesung harusnya sangat berterimakasih kepadamu,bukan membuangmu seperti ini"  
"Jangan menjelek-jelekan Yesung hyung!Yesung hyung itu baik! Ia tidak membuangku!"  
"Kalau bukan membuangmu,lalu apa?Dia menyia-yiakanmu!"  
"Hyung boleh mengejekku tapi tolong jangan menjelek-jelekan Yesung hyung terus menjelek-jelekan Yesung hyung,aku ga mau ketemu Hyung lagi"  
"Mian Ryeowook,aku hanya emosi terlalu baik untuknya,ga sepantasnya Yesung melakukan semua ini terhadapmu"

"Ini semua jalan yang aku pilih hyung,aku harus siap menerima semua yang terjadi"  
"Hmm,baiklah,itu semua keputusanmu"  
"Hyung,boleh aku bertanya 1 hal?"  
"Apa?"  
"Kenapa hyung begitu baik padaku?"  
"Aku kagum mendengar ceritamu sewaktu di RS,dan ketika tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu di party Yesung,aku sadar kalau Yesunglah orang yang kau ceritakan waktu perlakuan Yesung padamu benar2 keterlaluan,ia pasti akan sangat menyesal kalau mengetahui semuanya"  
"Jangan katakan apapun padanya,hyung sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun ya"  
"Pasti,janji adalah ga akan ingkar janji kok,tenang saja"  
"Hari sudah hampir malam,ayo,kuantar kau pulang"  
"iya,gomawo untuk es krimnya"  
"ne"  
Selanjutnya setelah hari itu,aku dan Kyu hyung sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu ketaman, pergi makan, maupun menemaniku ke RS.

=Kyuhyun POV=  
"Ada apa Yesung?Kenapa mendadak sekali menyuruhku datang kerumahmu?"  
"Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu"  
"Siapa?"  
"Dia temanku dari luar negri,tepatnya mantan orang yang dijodohkan denganku"  
"Kenapa kau memperkenalkanya padaku?"  
"Aku merasa kau akan cocok dengannya"  
"Selain itu,pasti ada alasan lain kenapa kau memperkenalkanya padaku,"  
"Kau memang pintar,Kyu. Aku tidak bisa menemaninya selama di Seoul karena aku ada kencan,jadi tolong kau temani dia ya"  
"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa,aku juga sudah punya janji dengan seseorang"  
"Siapa?Wookie?Kenapa kau malah mendekatinya Kyu?Dia itu pembohong!"  
"Jangan mengejeknya!Aku lebih mengetahui yang mana yang kebohongan dan yang mana kebenaran dari pada kau!"  
"Sekarang kau berani melawanku dan lebih memilih untuk membelanya ya?!"  
"Aku ga bermaksud hanya membela apa yang kuanggap benar"  
"Jadi kau menganggap kalau aku yang salah dan Wookie yang benar?Kau itu bodoh ya!Dia itu pembohong&aku korbannya! Harusnya kau membelaku,bukan dia!"  
"Cukup!Aku ga ingin berdebat lebih jauh lagi denganmu, mana orang yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?"  
"Dia sedang dikamar ummaku,tunggulah sebentar lagi"

Klek,muncullah sesosok namja imut yang mengenakan kaos berwarna pink&bergambar kelinci  
"Kyu,kenalkan,ini Sungmin,yang tadi ku ceritakan"  
"Cho Kyuhyun imnida,bangapseumnida"  
"Lee Sungmin imnida"  
Suaranya,senyumnya & Penampilannya sangat manis. Dia membuatku terpesona.  
"Kyu,kau ajak Minnie jalan2 ya"  
"Akh,iya,ayo Sungmin-ssi,"  
"iya,dagh Yesung"

"Sungmin-ssi"  
"Panggil saja Minnie,kita mau kemana?"  
"Tidak apa2 kan kalau kita jalan2 ber3?Aku sudah punya janji untuk makan eskrim bersama temanku"  
"Iya,tidak apa2,semakin banyak orang akan semakin menyenangkan"  
Kuberhentikan mobil didepan rumah Ryeowook dan membantunya masuk&duduk dikursi duduk bersebelahan dengan Minnie.  
=RYEOWOOK POV  
"Annyeong,Lee Sungmin imnida,bangapseumida"  
"Ne,Kim Ryeowook ~Sungmin-ssi,kau orang yang dulu dijodohkan dengan Yesung hyung ya?"  
"benar,kok kamu tahu?"  
"Aku temannya Yesung hyung sejak kami masih kecil"  
"Ouw,tapi perjodohanku dengannya sudah lama dibatalkan. Oya,panggil saja aku Minnie"  
"Yang membatalkanya Minnie hyung atau Yesung hyung?"  
"sebenarnya,perjodohan itu masih berlanjut walau Yesung buta karena kecelakaan,tapi yang aku tahu,Yesunglah yang memutuskan perjodohan ini karena ia sudah menemukan namja idamannya"  
Deg!namja idaman?apakah namja idaman Yesung hyung itu aku?  
"Namja?yeoja kali,Yesung kan namja normal Minnie" ucap Kyu hyung  
"Tapi yang aku tahu dulu begitu kok,makanya aku mengira ia ganjil seperti appa& sekarang ia malah sibuk mengurus yeojachingunya,bukan namjachingu"  
Benar! Yesung hyung namja normal,tidak ganjil sepertiku,ia pasti tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku...  
Dicafe tempatku dan Kyu hyung biasa makan es krim,aku merasa kalau aku hanya menjadi pengganggu antara Kyu hyung dan Minnie hyung. Mereka ber2 asyik mengobrol dan sangat cocok,sementara aku,aku tidak mengerti obrolan mereka sehingga aku hanya diam&memakan es krimku. Setelah es krimku habis,aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan

=KYUHYUN POV=  
"aku pulang duluan saja ya"  
Ucapan Ryeowook membuatku menghentikan kegiatan mengobrol dengan Minnie  
"Mian Ryeowook,kami jadi mengacuhkanmu"  
"Ne, lelah,aku ingin ber2 tetap disini saja,aku bisa pulang sendiri"  
"Kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri?Aku bisa mengantarmu"  
"Tidak apa2,aku bisa sendiri kok,aku tidak mau menganggu kalian"  
"Baiklah,biar aku yang panggilkan taxi untukmu,Minnie,aku tinggal sebentar ya"  
"Ne,annyeong Ryeowook"  
Akhirnya aku menyegat sebuah taxi,membayarnya&Ryeowookpun pulang duluan.  
Karena merasa tidak enak,malamnya aku menelponnya dan meminta maaf karena sudah mengacuhkannya&meninggalkannya. Semenjak hari itu,aku tidak pernah lagi menemui Ryeowook karena aku harus menemani tidak mau mengacuhkan salah 1 dari mereka. Lalu kuputuskan pergi ketempat dokter Cho untuk mengetahui keadaan Ryeowook. Ternyata penyakitnya sudah bertambah parah,hampir setiap hari ia mimisan dan sesak napas. Lalu aku bertanya tentang jadwal check upnya,ternyata besok. Segera kuhubungi Leeteuk ssi dan mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan mengantar Ryeowook ke rumah sakit.  
Dimobil,  
"Sudah hampir 1 bulan kita tidak bertemu ya"  
"iya aku bingung kenapa hyung mendadak menjemputku,hyung kangen denganku ya?"  
"haha..mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu.."  
"pasti ada yang ingin hyung ketahui dariku,iya kan?"  
"kau sangat pintar,aku ingin mengetahui kondisimu"  
"Aku baik2 saja hyung,hyung lihat kan aku tetap sama seperti dulu"  
"Kau terlihat lebih kurus"  
"Tubuhku memang mungil hyung"  
"Akh,sudahlah,kita sudah sampai,ayo kita ke ruang dokter Cho"

Setelah check-up,ternyata kondisi penyakitnya sudah sangat parah,waktunya hanya tingal sebentar,paling lama hanya sampai bulan desember,itu 2 bulan lagi...  
"Ryeowook-ah,sebaiknya kau dirawat dirumah sakit sudah mulai memburuk"  
"Tidak, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku dirumah sakit, selain itu biaya perawatan di rumah sakit cukup mahal, aku tidak mau membebani appa&umma"  
"Tapi kondisimu akan membaik bila kau dirawat di rumah sakit"  
"Percuma saja hyung, cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, aku tidak perlu menerima obat yang harganya sangat mahal kalau akhirnya tidak dapat menyembuhkanku"  
"Kau sangat keras kepala"  
"Ini semua adalah jalan terbaik hyung"  
Kau sungguh orang terhebat yang pernah sangat kagum aku bisa membantu meringankan penderitaanmu,aku akan lakukan apapun  
"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"  
"yang ingin kulakukan?"  
"disisa waktumu..."  
"berkumpul&menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kusayangi, appa&umma"  
"Yesung?"  
"sebenarnya aku ingin berjumpa lagi dengannya tapi itu mustahil"  
"tidak ada yang mustahil,aku akan membantumu.."

To be Continue~~

REVIEW YA~~SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW,SEMAKIN CEPAT DIPOST CHAPPIE SELANJUTNYA^^

Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Hadir~~Ditunggu reviewnya! Kalau reviewnya sedikit, Rere bakal post next chappienya 2 minggu lagi~~

Oya,di cerita ini, Kyuhyun itu temennya Yesung jadi dia seumuran ma Yesung~^^

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae,Jessica,Hyorin,Hyuna

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur

**=YESUNG POV=**

'I got you a little runaway~`

Ku lihat layar handphoneku

'Kyuhyun Calling'

Segera kujawab telepon tsb.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo,Kyu?wae?"

Klek! Telepon terputus! Ada apa dengan Kyu? Baru kali ini dia seperti ini. Pasti ada yang ga beres. Aku lalu menelpon Kyu.

'Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk cobalah beberapa saat lagi'

**=RYEOWOOK POV=**

'Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk cobalah beberapa saat lagi'

"Hyung..nomornya sibuk.."

"sibuk?"

"iya"

"Sini,biar aku yang menelponnya"

Kyu hyung mengambil handphone dari tanganku

"Hyung,sebaiknya hentikan saja,aku gpp kok kalau tidak bertemu dengan Yesung hyung lagi ,aku sudah cukup senang dapat mendengar suaranya di telepon"

"Ryeowook-ah,jangan berkata seperti itu. aku ingin membantumu bertemu lagi dengan Yesung"

"Yesung hyung sudah membenciku hyung,hentikan saja"

"Aku akan menelponya sekali lagi,kalau tersambung berarti kau harus bicara padanya"

**=Kyuhyun POV=**

Ku ambil handphone dari tangan Ryeowook dan mencoba menelpon Yesung

'Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk cobalah beberapa saat lagi'

Kenapa sibuk lagi sie?Segera kumatikan dan langsung kutelpon lagi.

"Ya~Kyu!Kenapa telponmu sibuk terus?!"

"Sebentar Yesung,ada yang ingin bicara denganmu"

Segera kuberikan handphoneku ke Ryeowook

**=Yesung POV=**

"Nugu,Kyu?"

"..."

"Kyu?"

"..hyung.."

Deg! Suara ini... Ini suara Wookie!

"..hyung..ini Wookie.."

"ne,aku ingat Wookie si pembohong!"

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?Cepat katakan!Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu lagi!"

"..hyung..Wookie..mau bertemu dengan Yesung hyung.."

"hah?Kau ingin bertemu denganku?Tapi aku ga mau bertemu lagi denganmu. Obrolan kita cukup sampai disini,aku ga mau mendengar suaramu lagi apalagi bertemu denganmu!"

"...hyung..ini yang terakhir..Wookie mohon.."

"Terakhir?apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu sendiri?"

"iya hyung..ini yang terakhir..Wookie janji Wookie ga akan menelpon hyung apalagi bertemu dengan hyung lagi..Wookie akan menghilang dari kehidupan hyung selamanya.."

"hmm..baiklah..ingat perkataanmu ya,jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku"

"ne hyung..Wookie pastikan hal itu"

"Baiklah,kapan kita bertemu?"

"Hari Minggu saja, Hyung kerumahku"

"baiklah, hari Minggu jam 7 malam"

"Jam 2 siang saja hyung"

"ne"

Klek!segera kuputuskan telepon.

Hufh~Wookie,suaramu..Kau sedang menahan tangismu ya?Apa kata2ku terlalu kejam?Aku melakukan ini semua sebagai balasan semua kebohonganmu padaku selama ini. Kau yang memulai semua ini Wookie.

**=Kyuhyun POV=**

"gomawo kyu sudah meminjamkan handphonemu"

"Ne,gpp"

Grep! Ku peluk tubuhnya,

"Jangan memperlihatkan wajah menahan tangis seperti ini. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah, jangan ditahan karena nanti hatimu akan bertambah sakit"

"hyuungg..hiks..hiks"

Ryeowook menangis didalam pelukanku.

Masih terngiang jelas ucapannya barusan

'Wookie akan menghilang dari kehidupan hyung selamanya'

Hatikupun sedih mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa Yesung benar2 menginginkan hal itu?Yesung,Kau sungguh kejam! Kau akan sangat menyesal ketika mengetahui semuanya!

Setelah menangis cukup lama,tangisan Ryeowookpun berhenti

"Sudah agak baikan?"

"Ne ,baju hyung jadi basah karena tangisanku"

"gpp kok yang penting kau sudah merasa agak baikan"

"ne,gomawo hyung"

"hari Minggu nanti,apa kau ingin aku menemanimu bertemu dengan Yesung?"

"tidak . aku ingin bertemu ber2 saja dengannya"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu. aku pulang dulu ya"

"ne hyung,annyeong"

**=RYEOWOOK POV=**

Hari Minggu tiba, sejujurnya aku merasa deg2an, senang dan sedih, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Yesung hyung untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku sengaja memintanya datang jam 2 karena jam segitu Teuk umma pergi dengan appa ketempat nenek.

Walau begitu, umma mengetahui kalau aku akan bertemu dengan Yesung karena aku menceritakan hal ini pada umma. aku meminta tolong umma untuk membantu membereskan semua barang2 yang dulu Yesung hyung berikan padaku. Aku ingin mengembalikan semuanya pada Yesung hyung, terserah apakah nanti Yesung hyung akan membuangnya atau memberikan pada orang lain

Tok!Tok!Tok

Itu pasti Yesung berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu

"Yesung hyung?"

"ne,ini aku"

"ayo masuk"

"tidak bisakah kita berbicara disini?"

"didalam saja hyung"

"baiklah"

Kututup pintu dan berjalan menuju sofa

"mari hyung,duduk dulu disofa "

"sofa butut ini?nanti aku tidak akan gatal2 kan?"

"Hyung..Aku tahu sofa ini sudah butut,tapi selama ini tidak ada kok yang gatal2 karena duduk disofa ini"

"itu karena kalian orang miskin jadi sudah terbiasa duduk disofa butut kaya gini"

Aku terdiam mendengar ,aku sadar,kehidupan kami sudah berbeda,aku memang orang miskin. aku sadar akan hal itu tapi bisakah tak kau sebutkan lagi...

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

aku tersadar dari lamunanku

**=Yesung POV=**

"hyung,didekat pintu ada kotak kan?Wookie ingin memberikan kotak itu ke Hyung. Kotak itu berisi semua barang yang hyung berikan padaku. Aku ingin mengembalikan semuanya kepada hyung. terserah akan hyung apakan nantinya"

"kau yakin?semua barang2 itu harganya mahal"

"iya,Wookie sangat yakin. Wookie tidak memerlukan barang2 itu"

"Baiklah,akan ku bawa kotak itu. Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

"ehm..hyung..apa hyung ingat cincin ini?"

Wookie mengangkat tangan kanannya,dijari manisnya melingkar sebuah cincin. Ku lihat tangan kananku,SAMA!Sebuah cincin melingkar dijari manisku.

"hyung ingat kan tentang cincin ini?"

"tentu saja aku ingat. Tahun lalu aku membeli sepasang cincin itu, satu untukmu dan satu untukku"

"Hyung ingat kan kalau kita saling memakaikan cincin ini?"

"iya"

"Karena waktu itu hyung yang memakaikan cincin ini,Wookie ingin hyung yang melepaskannya. Kita berkenalan secara baik2 jadi Wookie juga ingin kita berpisah secara baik2"

"hmm..Baiklah"

Aku melepaskan cincin dari jari mungilnya

"apakah hyung juga memakai cincin itu?"

Deg!Apa yang harus kujawab?Ya atau tidak?

"hyung?"

"akh..iya"

"kalau begitu biar Wookie keluarkan" kata Wookie sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kuletakan telapak tanganku diatas telapak tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan cincin dari jariku dan meletakannya tanganku.

"Hyung yang membelinya jadi cincin itu milik hyung"

"iya..apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"tidak,hyung boleh pulang kok"

"baiklah,aku pulang sekarang"

Kamipun berdiri& saat aku hendak menuju ke pintu

"hyung"

"apa lagi?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya

"Ayo kita deal. Wookie tidak akan menganggu hyung & tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupan hyung lagi dan hyung tidak akan mencari&merindukan Wookie"

Mencari&merindukanmu?TIDAK AKAN!Kau pikir siapa dirimu?Kau hanya seorang KIM RYEOWOOK SI PEMBOHONG!

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya

"Baiklah,kita deal."

"iya.."

"hyung.." ia memanggilku lagi

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta pelukan perpisahan?"

Pelukan perpisahan?Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?Aku terus memandanginya

"ehm..hyung,qlo hyung tidak mau juga tidak apa2 kok"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya. kau memang bertambah kurus, Wookie.

"hyung...terimakasih buat semuanya , mian Wookie sudah membohongi hyung"

"ne...Kau ingin kita berpelukan sampai kapan?"

"akh..mian"

Wookie melepaskan pelukanku dan segera berjalan menuju pintu dengan sangat lancar seakan dapat melihat.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya. Ketika hendak memasuki mobil,Wookie memanggilku.

"hyung.."

Aku menoleh.

"hyung..jaga kesehatan..Selamat tinggal"

Ia melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyuman yang manis padaku. Deg! Entah kenapa hatiku menjadi sedih. aku merasa seperti tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya...

Ku masukki mobil dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih melambaikan tangan

**=Ryeowook pov=**  
Aku terus melambaikan tangan walau ku tahu ia telah pergi..

Air mataku mulai jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Segera ku masuk kedalam rumah,bersandar dibalik pintu dan tubuhku merosot hingga keposisi lututku dan mulai menangis.

Hyung..Selamat tinggal..Ini benar2 terakhir kalinya kita bertemu..Masih banyak yang belum kukatakan pada hyung..Mengenai perasaanku..Mengenai rasa cintaku pada hyung..Aku tak berani mengatakannya secara langsung..Biarlah cinta ini kubawa sampai mati

~To be continue~~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 yang panjaaaaaang Hadir hehe~Chappie kemarin sangat singkat sie XD~Ditunggu reviewnya! Semakin banyak review,chappie selanjutnya akan semakin cepat di post~^^ Typo dimana-mana harap maklum karena Rere ga baca ulang~ DLDR!

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae,Jessica,Hyorin

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur

**=YESUNG POV=**  
Kumasuki kamarku sambil membawa kotak yang Wookie berikan padaku. Akan kuapakan semua barang ini?

Kuhempaskan tubuhku keatas kasur, tanganku mengengam sepasang cincin, satu milikku dan satu miliknya. Masih sangat teringat jelas di ingatanku ketika aku membelikan cincin ini.

_#flashback_  
Aku dan Wookie sedang berjalan2 di taman ELF, lalu dipinggiran jalan taman ada seseorang yang menjual aksesoris perak.

"hyung, disana ada penjual aksesoris, kita kesana yuk"

"iya"

Kamipun berjalan menuju ke tempat penjual itu

"Hyung, cincin, kalung, anting, gelang semuanya ada & modelnya bgs2 hyung"

"jinja?kalau kau mau, hyung akan belikan untukmu"

"jinja?horee~ehm, bagaimana kalau hyung saja yang memilih?kan hyung yang akan membelinya untuk Wookie"

"kau yakin menyuruh hyung memilihnya?"

"ne hyung"

Setelah Wookie berkata seperti itu, aku menyuruh sipenjual mendekatkan telinganya padaku dan aku membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Tolong carikan cincin polos seperti cincin pernikahan untuk kami"

"baik.. bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Aku menyentuh sepasang cincin yang diberikan oleh penjual itu. Aku merabanya, cincin ini polos, seperti cincin pernikahan.

"Wookie, coba kau pakai cincin ini"

Kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah cincin padanya.

"muat tidak?"

"muat hyung"

Wookie lalu meletakan kembali cincin itu ketanganku

"kenapa kau kembalikan?katanya muat"

"hyung mau membelikan cincin itu buat Wookie?"

"iya, kenapa?"

"cincinnya terlalu polos hyung"

"justru bagus kalau cincinnya polos"

"bagus kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Aku lalu berbisik kembali kepada penjual dan meminta untuk mengukir nama 'YeWook' dicincin tsb. Kami meninggalkan penjual cincin tsb dan menuju ke sebuah cafe didekat situ. Selesai makan kami kembali ke tempat penjual cincin tsb. Cincin tsb telah selesai diukir dan akupun langsung membayarnya.  
Setelah itu, kuberikan cincin untuk untukku pada Wookie

"Wookie,coba kau lihat,dibagian dalam cincin ini telah terukir gabungan nama kita, YeWook, cuma cincin polos yang bisa dibuat seperti ini."

"wah, indah hyung. Tapi cincin ini kekecilan untukku, ini buat tangan hyung"

"hyung kan tidak memintamu memakainya, hyung akan pakaikan cincin ini untukmu dan kau memakaikan cincin itu untuk hyung"

"ne"

aku lalu memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Wookie dan Wookie juga memakaikan cincin untukku.  
_#flashback end_

Wookie, andai kau tahu, alasanku memilih cincin seperti ini karena cincin ini seperti cincin pernikahan. Dengan memakai cincin ini, aku berharap semua orang yang melihatnya akan mengetahui kalau kau sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Egois sekali diriku! Semua itu karena Aku mencintaimu Wookie, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak mungkin menyatakan hal itu padamu. Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku setelah tahu bahwa aku ganjil, namja penyuka sesama namja. Oleh karena itu, aku terus menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Aku sangat sedih, kecewa, dan marah padamu setelah mengetahui semua kebohongan yang kau lakukan. Aku berusaha menghapus rasa cintaku padamu dengan memacari yeoja2 yang cantik. Tapi, rasa cintaku padamu tidak hilang juga, malah aku merasa rindu padamu. Tapi ketika melihat dirimu, rasa marah&kecewaku lebih menang dari pada rasa rinduku, Aku bersikap kasar padamu bahkan membuatmu menangis.  
Aku merasa sebal melihat Kyu yang terus membelamu. Entah mengapa, aku jadi memata-mataimu yang sering bersama Kyu. Aku merasa kesal, marah, ya, bisa dikatakan aku cemburu pada Kyu. Kyu lah yang sekarang berada disisi Wookie, Wookie tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersama Kyu, Wookie juga sering berada didalam pelukan Kyu.. Aku tidak suka semua itu! Beruntungnya SungMin datang ke seoul, aku sengaja meminta Kyu menemaninya sehingga Kyu tidak dapat menemui Wookie.. Wookie hanya milikku, apapun yang terjadi...Jika aku tidak dapat mendekatinya maka namja lainpun tidak boleh!

**=KYUHYUN POV=**  
Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak aku bertemu Ryeowook, aku terlalu sibuk menemani Minnie berkeliling Seoul sampai tidak bisa berkunjung ketempat RyeoWook, bagaimana keadaanya ya? Akh, lebih baik aku kerumahnya saja, hari ini kan aku tidak ada janji dengan Minnie.

Segera kukeluarkan mobil, kustarter, dan mobilpun melaju kerumah RyeoWook.

Tok!Tok!Tok

Pintu terbuka,

"Annyeong Leeteuk-ssi, Ryeowooknya ada?"

"ada kok, ayo masuk"

Kumasuki rumah itu dan kulihat Ryeowook sedang duduk dan menonton tv~bukan menonton tapi mendengar.

"Ryeowook-ah, hyung datang nie!"

Kataku sambil memeluknya dari belakang

"Kyuhyun hyung, sudah lama tidak kemari"

Ia memberikan senyuman manis padaku. Aku lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"baru 2 minggu kok. Oya, hyung ingin mengajakmu jalan2, kau mau jalan2 kemana?"

"jalan2?"

"iya, hyung akan mengantarmu ketempat yang kau inginkan."

"kalau begitu aku mau ketaman Sapphire"

"kau suka taman Sapphire?"

"ne hyung, sangat suka"

"Yesung juga suka mendatangi tempat itu"

"jinja?kalau begitu tidak jadi kesana, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya"

"kita kesana dulu saja, kalau ada Yesung, kita segera pergi dari tempat itu, bagaimana?"

"baiklah"

"Leeteuk-ssi, aku pinjam Ryeowook dulu ya"

"kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"taman Sapphire, umma"

"ouw, yasudah, hati2 ya"

Kamipun segera masuk kemobil dan menuju ketaman Sapphire.

"Wookie, pertemuanmu dengan Yesung berjalan lancar?"

"iya, sangat lancar "

"ia tidak kasar&menyakitimu?"

"tidak, Yesung hyung orang baik kok"

"hmm..baguslah kalau begitu"

"nah,kita sudah sampai."

Kamipun turun dari mobil.

"pasti tidak ada bunga 1 pun"

"kau benar, musim dingin sudah dekat, lalu kenapa kau tetap ingin kemari?"

"aku banyak menghabiskan waktu disini bersama Yesung hyung, ini salah satu tempat kesukaanku."

"banyak kenanganmu bersama Yesung hyung disini ya?"

"iya, hyung disana ada kursi, kita duduk disana yuk!"

"lho?kok tau ada kursi disana?"

"aku kan bisa melihat dengan mata hatiku hyung"

"kalau kau bisa melihat, berjalanlah sendiri sampai kesitu"

"hyung, aku kan tidak bawa tongkat kalau aku menabrak sesuatu atau jatuh gimana?hyung mau mengendongku?" katanya sambil mempoutkan pipinya.  
Imut sekali~

"gyaaaa, kenapa hyung mengendongku?"

Tanpa menjawab, aku menggendongnya ala bridal menuju kekursi tsb.

"kan kau takut menabrak sesuatu/terjatuh jadi aku menggendongmu"

"ugh..ne~Wookie berat tidak?"

"hmm..berat! sangat berat! hyung tidak kuat menggendongmu" kataku sambil berpura2 merasa keberatan

"hyuung pembohong~" kata Wookie sambil memukul mukul dadaku.

"hahaha"

Kamipun tertawa. Ku turunkan dia diatas kursi dan aku duduk disebelahnya.

"hyung, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari"

"jinja? Kalau begitu kau harus berterimakasih padaku yang mau mengantarmu kemari."

"ne hyung, gomawo. Wookie seneng banget bisa berada ditempat ini lagi. Wookie bisa benar2 merasakan yang Yesung hyung rasakan dulu. Berada disuatu taman bunga yang indah, penuh dengan bunga beraneka warna & banyak kupu2 berwarna/i terbang kesana kemari, tapi yang terlihat hanya kegelapan. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun.."

"lalu, kau senang karena sekarang Yesung sudah dapat melihat semuanya namun kau hanya melihat kegelapan?"

"iya, aku sudah puas melihat dunia ini. Lagian Yesung hyung lebih memerlukan penglihatan dari pada aku.."

"semua orang memerlukan penglihatan, termasuk kau Wookie"

"Tapi, ada/tidak adanya penglihatan bagiku sama saja hyung. Aku tetap menjadi beban appa dan ummaku. Aku tidak pintar, tidak punya ijazah satupun, tubuhkupun lemah. Aku tidak berguna"

"Setiap orang pasti diciptakan untuk dengan berbagai macam tujuan. Jangan berkata bahwa kau tidak berguna. Apa kau pernah mencoba berkerja?"

"pernah, sebagai waiter disalah satu restoran 24jam. Tapi itu Cuma beberapa bulan. Setelah umma mengetahuinya, umma segera menyuruhku berhenti.."

"Ketika kau berkerja, kau berhenti mengunjungi Yesung?"

"Tidak, aku berkerja dari pagi sampai siang hari, aku tetap mengunjunginya sepulang berkerja hingga malam."

"Ummamu pasti sangat khawatir kau akan kelelahan"

"ne, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak kenapa-napa kok. Umma terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Karena kau memang mengkhawatirkan"

"Hufh.. ya mau gimana lagi. Nasib orang berpenyakitan sepertiku memang selalu menyusahkan dan membuat orang khawatir"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Hyung tidak suka mendengarnya"

"Tapi kenyataanya memang seperti itu, aku ini orang berpenyakitan yang tinggal menunggu waktuku habis"

Grep!

Segera ku peluk Ryeowook. Stop! Berhenti berkata hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu!

"Diam! Jangan berkata apapun lagi! Jangan mengucapkan hal2 yang menyakitkan hatimu sendiri"

"hyung..."

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"ne hyung.. Mian..ehmm..hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Sungmin-ssi? Kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Lho?kenapa kau tiba2 berkata seperti itu?"

"Wookie tau lho kalau hyung menyukai Sungmin-ssi. Jadi gimana perkembangannya?"

"Hyung uda bilang suka kok ke Minnie, Cuma dia masih belum kasih jawaban. Minta waktu berpikir dulu"

"Ouw, fighting! Hyung pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin-ssi. Hyung cocok kok dengannya"

"haha..gomawo"

"Ne..Hmm, habis ini kita kemana?"

"didekat sini ada cafe baru yang terkenal karena cakenya enak. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Kau kan suka makanan manis"

"Iya. Ayo kita kesana"

Dicafe,

"Hyung, kita akan makan apa disini?"

"Kita akan pesan cake yang jadi menu andalan disini. Katanya cakenya enak banget. Kamu pasti suka"

"Hyung sudah pernah mencobanya?"

"Belum. Aku tidak begitu suka makan makanan manis."

"Lho?Kalau hyung tidak suka, kenapa hyung mengajakku makan disini?"

"Karena kau kan suka makanan manis. Makanya khusus buatmu, hyung akan makan cake"

"Ouw.. Tapi kalau hyung tidak suka, tidak usah dipaksakan ya. Biar jatah hyung buat Wookie aja, hehe"

"Mwo? Lama2 kau bisa gendut lho kalau banyak makan makanan manis"

"Biarin. Kalau Wookie gendut juga, itu salah hyung!"

"Lho?kok jadi salah hyung?"

"Haha.. iya, pokoknya hyung yang nanti harus tanggung jawab kalo Wookie gendut. Kan Wookie gendut gara2 berkorban buat makan jatah hyung"

"Itu kan keinginanmu sendiri buat mengambil jatah hyung. Napeun Namja"

"awwww"

Aku mencubit kedua pipinya. Dasar! Kau itu lucu sekali! Dan nakal!

Tak lama kemudian, cake yang kami pesan datang. Ryeowook mulai memasukkan cake kedalam mulutnya

"Hyung.. maniiiissssss. Cakenya enak banget"

Manis? Aku mencoba memakannya. Gluk! Ini terlalu manis. Kenapa dia bisa suka dengan makanan semanis ini?O.O

"Hyung?enak kan?"

"hmm.. ne-ne. Tapi terlalu manis"

"Namanya cake kan pasti manis hyung. Kenapa hyung? tidak suka ya? Sini, jatah hyung buat Wookie aja. Hyung pesan yang lain saja"

"Kau bisa benar2 gendut lho"

"Biarrriiin"

Aku lalu segera memanggil waiter dan memesan minuman moccacino. Sementara Ryeowook sibuk memakan cake miliknya dan setelah itu melahap jatahku. Aku hanya memandanginya. Ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya, apakah rasanya seenak itu dimulutmu?

=Author POV=

"Minnie, kau lihat sendiri kan apa yang ia lakukan dibelakangmu?"

"Kyu..."

"Kyu terlihat lebih bahagia bersama Wookie dari pada kau Minnie. Apa kau yakin Kyu menyukaimu?"

"STOP! Kyu..Kyu menyukaiku bukan Ryeowook!"

"Lalu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia sedang kencan dengan Wookie kan?Kau jangan berbaik hati pada Wookie, kau lihat sendiri kan, dia bersikap sok imut didepan Kyu. Dia ga mungkin melepaskan Kyu untukmu. Dia itu jahat! Namja bermuka dua, didepanmu ia mengalah tapi dibelakangmu ia tetap mendekati Kyu"

"Kim Ryeowook.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Minnie?"

"Aku akan menemui mereka sekarang juga!"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"KYU!"

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin yang tiba2 muncul entah dari mana

"Minnie, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyu

"Sungmin-ssi?Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini" ucap Ryeowook

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kiri Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terkejut.

"Ryeowook, kau tidak apa2?"

"Ne..hyung..Wookie gpp kok"

Minnie apa yang kau lakukan?Kenapa tiba2 kau menampar Ryeowook?"

"Kau! Kau jahat Kyu! Kau membohongiku!"

"Bohong? Aku tidak berbohong apapun padamu"

"Bohong! Kau pembohong! Kau sudah ketularan dia!"

"Aku ga ngerti sama ucapanmu Minnie, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pembohong Kyu! Beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, lalu apa? Sekarang kau malah berduaan dengan namja buta ini"

"STOP! Kau boleh menghinaku tapi jangan menghinanya!"

"Kyu..kenapa kau membelanya?seharusnya kau dipihakku bukan dipihaknya. Yang kau sukai itu aku atau namja buta itu?"

"Minnie, tenanglah, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kau jangan marah2 dulu"

"Apa yang perlu diijelaskan? Aku sudah tau semuanya!"

Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook dan medorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai dan meletakan kaki kananya diatas perut Ryeowook

"KAU, KIM RYEOWOOK! DASAR NAMJA BUTA! BERHENTI BERTINGKAH IMUT DI DEPAN KYU! KAU ITU GA ADA IMUT2NYA TAU! KYU HANYA KASIHAN SAJA PADAMU, JANGAN KAU ANGGAP IA MAU TERUS BERSAMAMU! KAU ITU GA PANTES DEKET2 KYU!"

"ARRGGGHHH"

Sungmin menginjak perut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin dan menamparnya.

PLAK!

"MINNIE HENTIKAN!"

"Kyu..."

"KAU KETERLALUAN! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Kyu..kau mengusirku?"

"Iya, cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Kyu.. kau tega sekali menamparku, semua ini pasti gara2 namja buta itu kan, berhentilah mengasihaninya! Kau dibayar berapa agar terus menemaninya?"

"STOP MINNIE!"

"tidak!"

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah ketakutan. Sungmin mengangkat wajah Ryeowook ke arahnya

"Kim Ryeowook, kau itu sangat buruk rupa! Sangat tak pantas berada didekat Kyu!"

"Hentikan Minnie! Ryeowook.."

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Ryeowook, membantunya berdiri dan berjalan keluar cafe. Ia mengacuhkan Sungmin yang terus memanggilnya.

"Hyung...kau kembalilah kesana.. Sungmin-ssi memanggilmu.." kata Ryeowook

"Tidak, biarkan saja. Kau tidak apa2? Perutmu sakit? Kita kerumah sakit ya?"

"Tidak apa2 kok hyung.."

"Kita harus kerumah sakit, hyung takut kau kenapa-napa"

"Wookie gpp kok hyung. Harusnya hyung mengurus Sungmin-ssi."

"Biarkan saja. Dia harus mendinginkan kepalanya dulu"

"Hyung..cepat kembali kesana! Kalau hyung tidak segera kesana, Wookie ga mau bertemu hyung lagi"

"Hufh,baiklah. Hyung akan kesana. Diam disini, jangan kemana-mana ya"

"ne"

Kyuhyunpun kembali kedalam cafe dan berusaha menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook yang sedang menunggu Kyu,

"Wookie, kenapa kau diam disini, menunggu Kyuhyun? Kau belum puas membuat Kyu dan Sungmin bertengkar?"

"Ye..Yesung hyung.."

"Wookie, kau itu benar2 jahat ya, kau sudah tahu kalau Kyu menyukai Sungmin, tapi kau tetap saja mendekati Kyu, Jangan2 kau menyukainya ya?"

"Ti..tidak..kami hanya berteman..Wookie tidak menyukainya.."

'Yang kusukai itu kamu, Yesung hyung. Bukan Kyu hyung.' Batin Ryeowook

"Wookie, kau ingat kan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sungmin? Semua kebaikan Kyu padamu semata-mata karena dia kasihan saja padamu yang buta dan tidak bisa apa2. Seharusnya kau sadar dan berhenti merepotkannya, mengerti?"

"ne hyung.. Wookie mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, segera pergi dari sini dan jangan mendekati Kyu lagi"

"i..iya..tapi.."

"tapi apa? Kau tidak tahu jalan pulang ya?"

"i..iya..Wookie tidak bisa melihat.."

"Kau cukup jalan terus saja dari sini. Cepat pergi"

Ryeowookpun mengikuti apa yang Yesung katakan tanpa menaruh curiga. Ia terus berjalan lurus tanpa tahu apa yang berada didepannya...Jalan raya...

Tiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!

Bruk!

To Be Continue~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel

#Ada yang mau menebak seperti apakah endingnya?Bentar lagi ending lho~~XD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Hadir~~Ditunggu reviewnya! Semakin banyak review,chappie selanjutnya akan semakin cepat di post~^^ Typo dimana-mana harap maklum karena Rere ga baca ulang~DLDR!

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae,Jessica,Hyorin

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur

**=KYUHYUN POV=**

Ku tinggalkan Ryeowook dan segera mencari Minnie yang masih berada didalam cafe. Sungmin jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Segera aku memeluk Minnie dari belakang.

"Kyu..hiks.."

"Minnie, sudah jangan menangis.."

"Kyuuuuuu"

Minnie membalikkan badannya dan menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Minnie, mian sudah menampar dan membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku merasa perbuatanmu sudah keterlaluan pada Ryeowook"

"Kyu..hiks...kenapa..membelanya?hiks"

"Minnie, kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan membelanya?"

"Dia..dia namja jahat..hiks.."

"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Yesung padamu. Semua itu bohong"

"Ta..tapi..kau berduaan..dengannya..hiks"

"Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir setiap hari. Kebetulan hari ini aku kosong makanya hari ini aku bermaksud menjenguk dan menemaninya jalan2. Aku dan dia hanya berteman, Minnie"

"Jinja?"

"Ne.."

"Kau tidak akan direbut olehnya kan?"

"Minnie, aku lebih dahulu kenal dengannya dari pada kenal denganmu. Kalau aku menyukainya, aku bakal menjadi namjachingunya, dan aku tidak akan mengejarmu, Minnie-ku"

"Ne,Kyu. Gomawo"

"Jadi,bolehkan aku menarik kesimpulan kalau kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?"

"hmm..ne kyu"

"Aigoo, akhirnya Minnie-ku menjawabnya juga"

"Saranghae Kyu"

"Nado Minnie, sekarang kita temui Ryeowook dan kau harus minta maaf padanya. Perbuatanmu tadi sangat jahat, Minnie"

"ne, aku merasa bersalah padanya"

"Apa kau mengikutiku bersama Yesung?"

"Akh..ne"

"Dimana Yesung?"

"ti..tidak tahu."

Akupun berjalan keluar cafe sambil mengengam tangan Minnie-ku. Kucari sosok Ryeowook dan Yesung, dimana mereka?

Deg! Mataku menangkap sesuatu, RYEOWOOK!

**=YESUNG POV=**

"Wookie, kau ingat kan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sungmin? Semua kebaikan Kyu padamu semata-mata karena dia kasihan saja padamu yang buta dan tidak bisa apa2. Seharusnya kau sadar dan berhenti merepotkannya, mengerti?"

"ne hyung.. Wookie mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, segera pergi dari sini dan jangan mendekati Kyu lagi"

"i..iya..tapi.."

"tapi apa? Kau tidak tahu jalan pulang ya?"

"i..iya..Wookie tidak bisa melihat.."

Aku lalu melihat sekelilingku. Akh, diseberang sana ada beberapa taxi yang sedang diparkirkan. Kulihat lampu lalu lintas di kejauhan. Merah! Kebetulan sekali. Wookie cukup jalan terus saja maka akan sampai didepan taxi2 tsb.

"Kau cukup jalan terus saja dari sini. Cepat pergi"

Wookiepun berjalan mengikuti perintahku. Ku lihat ia berjalan sambil memegang dadanya. Kenapa? Lalu kulihat kembali ke lampu lalu lintas, kuning...lalu berganti hijau! Wookie! Ia masih terus berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya! Aku harus segera mengejarnya sebelum mobil2 melintasi jalan ini.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk mengejarnya.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah mobil muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!

Bruk!

Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin ke arah jalan dan segera ku dorong Wookie ke ujung jalan. Tubuhku jatuh memeluk tubuhnya. Kamipun terjatuh tepat didepan sebuah taxi yang sedang diparkir.

"Wookie? Kau tidak apa2 kan?"

Wookie hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kurasakan nafasnya terputus-putus. Segera kulihat keadaan Wookie dipelukanku.

"Wookie? Kau kenapa?Wookie?"

"hah...hah.."

Aku terkejut, Wookie mimisan dan memegang dadanya. Kau kenapa?

**=KYUHYUN POV=**

Mataku melihat sosok Yesung dan Ryeowook di seberang jalan. Segera aku berlari meninggalkan Minnie dan menerobos hiruk pikuknya kendaraan yang lalu-lalang.

"RYEOWOOK!"

Aku segera mendekati Ryeowook yang berada dipelukan Yesung. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya dan ia terlihat kesulitan bernapas. Segera kurebut Ryeowook dari pelukan Yesung.

"Dia kenapa Kyu?"

"Sepertinya asmanya kambuh, kau pulanglah, biar aku yang urus dia. Aku titip Minnie padamu"

Aku lalu mengendong Ryeowook dan segera menuju mobilku yang posisinya tidak jauh dari situ. Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Segera ku kebut mobilku menuju ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, Ryeowook segera dimasukkan ke IGD. Semoga ia baik2 saja.

Aaaaarrrggh! Sial! Kenapa hari ini jadi kacau! Yesung! Semua gara2 dia! Dia yang mengajak Minnie untuk mengikutiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku berselingkuh dengan Ryeowook! Persetan kau Yesung! Kalau sampai terjadi apa2 pada Ryeowook, aku akan memberimu pelajaran!

Klek!

Pintu ruang IGD terbuka

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia sudah baik2 saja. Cukup istirahat saja"

"Ne"

Hufh~Syukurlah Ryeowook tidak apa2. Ryeowookpun dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa dan tinggal menunggu ia sadar saja.

Drrrtttt! Handphoneku bergetar

'Yesung calling'

Segera kuangkat telepon tsb

"Kyu, bagaimana keadaan Wookie"

"Ia baik2 saja kok. Asmanya kambuh"

"Ouw, baguslah kalau begitu. "

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Yesung, berhentilah menyakitinya! "

"Huh, kau mau menjadi pelindungnya ya? Dia itu pantas untuk disakiti, Kyu"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya lebih dari ini, kau akan sangat menyesal, Yesung"

"Huh, aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu, Kyu. Oya, aku sudah mengantar Minnie pulang, kau disuruh menelponya."

Klek! Telepon terputus.

Minnie... Segera kucari namanya di phonebookku dan berniat menelponnya.

Tidak! Kuurungkan niatku untuk menelponnya. Sebaiknya aku menelponya setelah selesai mengurus Ryeowook.

Aku duduk dikursi dipinggir ranjang tempat Ryeowook berbaring. Wajahnya pucat. Mian, seharusnya hari ini berakhir dengan menyenangkan, bukan seperti ini.

"Kyunnie.."

Dokter Cho memanggilku dan memberi tanda agar aku keluar. Aku mengikutinya dan berjalan menuju keruangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"sepertinya Ryeowook-ssi harus dirawat dirumah sakit"

"tapi ia terlihat baik2 saja. Hanya terlihat semakin kurus dan pucat..."

"Dia anak yang kuat. Dia pasti berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya."

"Jadi mulai sekarang dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit?"

"Kondisinya sewaktu-waktu dapat langsung drop. Apakah kau sudah menghubungi orangtuanya?"

"..belum"

"sebaiknya kau kabarin hal ini pada keduaorangtuanya. Kondisinya sudah sangat menurun"

"Baik. Ehmm..apakah usianya tidak lama lagi?"

"Yang kulihat, semangat hidupnya sangat tinggi, kemungkinan ia bisa bertahan lebih dari yang diperkirakan."

"Jinja?"

"Tapi kondisi tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan semangatnya"

"maksudnya?"

"Walau semangatnya untuk hidup sangat tinggi tapi tubuhnya tidak sanggup untuk terus bertahan. Lebih baik segera menyuruh orang tuanya datang agar mereka dapat memberi persetujuan agar Ryeowook-ssi akan dirawat dirumah sakit"

"ne"

Aku segera keluar dari ruangan dokter Cho dan segera menghubungi Leeteuk-ssi

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo. Leeteuk-ssi, mian, bisakah segera datang ke rumah sakit? Ryeowook tiba2 pingsan"

"JINJA?Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Klik! Telepon terputus.

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

=AUTHOR POV=

Seorang namja cantik dengan tergesa-gesa berlarian di koridor rumah sakit. Sudah terlalu sering ia mengunjungi rumah sakit tsb untuk pengobatan anak semata wayangnya.

Tok!Tok!Tok

Namja cantik itu mengetuk pintu yang berada disudut ruangan.

"Masuk"

"Annyeonghaseyo"

"Akh, Leeteuk-ssi, syukurlah kau cepat datang"

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak saya Dokter Cho?"

"Anda pasti menyadari bahwa sakitnya semakin parah kan?"

Wajah Leeteuk berubah menjadi sedih, sejujurnya ia tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dokter Cho karena memang itulah kenyataannya

"akh..ne. Hampir setiap malam ia pasti mengerang kesakitan dan sesak nafas. "

"Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah. Walaupun ia terlihat baik2 saja, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Akan lebih baik baginya agar di rawat di rumah sakit"

'Di rawat di rumah sakit? Bagaimana ini? Aku dan Kangin tidak punya uang yang banyak untuk biaya rumah sakit...' batin Leeteuk

"Bagaimana Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Akh, akan saya rundingkan dengan suami saya. "

"Baiklah, saya harap Anda dapat mengambil keputusan yang terbaik."

Leeteuk lalu keluar dari ruangan dokter Cho. Ia berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit menuju ke ruangan tempat anaknya dirawat. Otaknya terus berpikir keras bagaimana ia harus mendapatkan uang untuk biaya perawatan anaknya di rumah sakit. Dari dulu itulah yang terus menjadi ketakutannya. Gaji Kangin sebagai supir dan dirinya sebagai seorang buruh cuci hanya cukup untuk membeli obat2an untuk sedikit meringankan rasa sakit anaknya, tapi bukan menyembuhkan. Penyakit yang hinggap ditubuh anaknya tetap saja terus berkembang dan mengakibatkan anaknya harus mengkonsumsi obat2 yang dosisnya lebih kuat. Ia sangat sedih mengenai nasib yang dialami anaknya, mengapa bukan dirinya yang menderita penyakit itu? Mengapa harus anak tersayangnya?

Dari jendela kamar pasien, Leeteuk mengintip. Terlihat anaknya sedang tertidur dan seorang namja tampan sedang duduk dikursi di sebelah kiri anaknya.

Ia memandangi anaknya. Ingatannya melayang pada waktu anaknya masih sehat, walau tubuhnya kecil untuk ukuran namja, tapi ia sangat lincah dan ceria. Namun kini, tubuh anaknya itu pucat dan semakin kurus. Walaupun anaknya masih dapat makan secara teratur namun sering kali semua yang dimakannya keluar pada waktu malam hari. Hampir setiap malam, anaknya terus mengerang kesakitan. Perutnya mual, selalu muntah2, dadanya sakit dan kesulitan untuk bernafas. Walau sudah meminum obat secara teratur namun itu tidaklah berpengaruh apa2.

Tes! Air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia jatuh terduduk dipintu kamar. Ia merasa rapuh, sangat rapuh. Ia tidak sanggup menyaksikan kondisi anaknya yang terus memburuk. Ia tidak sanggup melihat anaknya terus mengerang kesakitan setiap malam. Andai dirinya adalah orang kaya, tentu sejak dulu anaknya sudah diberi perawatan, terapi/operasi sehingga kemungkinan besar anaknya dapat disembuhkan dari penyakit mematikan itu. Tapi kenyataannya , sekeras apapun ia dan suaminya berkerja, uang untuk pengobatan tidak pernah terkumpul. Memang gaji yang didapat suaminya dapat terbilang diatas standar gaji supir pada umumnya, tapi semua uang tsb habis untuk membeli obat dan check-up rutin anaknya. Uang untuk terapi/operasi anaknya tidak pernah terkumpul. Dirinya dan Kangin hanya lulusan SMA, cukup sulit bagi mereka untuk mendapat perkerjaan di kota Seoul ini. Beruntunglah Kangin bertemu dengan keluarga Tan yang sedang mencari supir pribadi sehingga Kangin mendapat gaji tetap setiap bulannya dari perkerjaan tsb.

"Teukie~"

Sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. Leeteukpun menangis dalam pelukan namja tsb yang adalah suaminya.

"Wookie harus dirawat di rumah sakit, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan uang untuk biaya perawatannya"

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

**=KYUHYUN POV=**

Aku duduk di kursi di pinggir ranjang tempat Ryeowook berbaring. Tubuhnya kurus dan pucat. Sudah cukup lama ia terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasur ini. Apakah kau sedang bermimpi indah? Kugengam tangan mungilnya, hangat. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika tangan ini kehilangan kehangatannya, apakah aku sangup menghadapi saat hal itu terjadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menemukan orang sebaik ini didunia. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri, dongsaeng yang selalu kuimpikan dari dulu. Pertemuan kita sangat singkat tapi sangat berbekas di hatiku. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk agar kau dapat terus hidup.

Deg! Tangan mungil dalam gengamanku bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata Ryeowook terbuka.

"Hyuungg..."

"Ne, kau sudah sadar..syukurlah.."

"hehe..Wookie tertidur nyenyak hyung.."

"kau membuatku khawatir.."

"Mian hyung...err, Yesung hyung..tidak kesini kan?"

"Tenanglah, hyung kan sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Yesung mengetahui tentang penyakitmu. Hyung sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa asmamu kambuh, itu saja"

"akh..ne..Gomawo hyung"

"Ne, hyung akan panggilkan dokter dulu ya, kau istirahatlah dulu"

"ne.."

Segera aku keluar dari kamar tsb. Ternyata di luar kamar sudah ada appa dan umma Ryeowook.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

"Annyeong Kyu. Wookie sudah sadar ya?"

"ne, aku akan panggilkan dokter Cho dulu"

"ne, gomawo Kyu.."

"Err.. Mengenai Ryeowook yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit, aku mau membantu kok"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tannya Leeteuk-ssi

"Aku akan membantu biaya rumah sakitnya, jadi tidak perlu mempersoalkan mengenai biayanya."

"Kyu..tidak usah, kami tidak mau merepotkanmu" tolak Leeteuk-ssi

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Akh,ne.. gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi. Dari dulu Wookie sangat tidak suka harus menginap di rumah sakit. Kami akan membujuknya agar mau dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Ne.."

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

**=AUTHOR POV=**

"ANDWAE!"

"Wookie, kau harus dengarkan perkataan appa"

"ANDWAE! Wookie ga mau dirawat dirumah sakit! Wookie mau pulang sekarang juga!"

"Wookie sayang, jangan seperti ini. Kamu harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Ini semua demi kesehatanmu. Umma akan menemanimu sayang" Ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk tubuh Wookie.

"Gak mau! Percuma Wookie dirawat di rumah sakit! Wookie ga bakalan sembuh! Wookie mau pulang sekarang juga!"

"Tidak Wookie, umma ga bakalan mengijinkanmu pulang. Kau harus dirawat disini!"

"Umma...Wookie mau pulang! Wookie ga mau tinggal di rumah sakit! Ayo pulang.."

"Tidak, kau harus dirawat di sini. Umma mohon Wookie, dengarkan perkataan appa dan umma"

"Tidak..Biaya perawatan di rumah sakit sangat mahal. Kita tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Apapun yang dokter katakan, Wookie tetep ga mau dirawat di rumah sakit!"

"WOOKIE! DENGARKAN APA PERKATAAN APPA!"

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar bentakan yang datang dari mulut appanya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Ryeowook dan Leeteuk mendengar Kangin membentak orang

**=RYEOWOOK POV=**

Baru kali ini aku mendapat bentakan dari appa.

"..appa..."

"Dengarkan apa yang appa dan umma katakan. Semua demi kebaikanmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan biayanya" ucap Kangin melembut

Appa...Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan soal biaya. Itu adalah masalah penting. Biaya perawatan di rumah sakit pasti sangat mahal. Untuk membeli obat untukku saja appa harus mencari pinjaman ke tetangga2. Bagaimana dengan biaya rumah sakit yang beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih mahal dari biaya obat?

"..appa..umma.."

"Wookie, mau kan dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya umma sambil membelai rambutku

"hiks...Umma..."

Air mataku tumpah. Aku menangis di pelukan umma.

Sekali lagi aku menyusahkan kedua orang tuaku. Sudah cukup! Aku ga mau membebani appa dan umma lagi. Sudah cukup sampai sini! Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin terus hidup.. tapi kalau hanya membebani appa dan ummaku, lebih baik cukup sampai sini... Appa dan umma sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup..

"Wookie sayang..mau ya.."

"Tidak..hiks...tidak...Wookie tidak mau..hiks.."

"Ayolah sayang..."

"Tidak...Wookie tidak mau.."

"sayang..."

"APPA..UMMA..HENTIKAN! hiks..SUDAH CUKUP SAMPAI SINI..hiks.."

"Wookie sayang, apa maksudmu?"

"CUKUP SAMPAI SINI...hiks..Wookie ga mau membebani appa dan umma lagi..hiks..percuma...semuanya percuma..hentikan..hiks..hiks"

"Wookie.."

"Wookie ga mau dirawat di rumah sakit...hiks...Wookie ga mau menghabiskan waktu disini...hiks..hiks...pulang..ayo pulang..."

"Tidak Wookie, kau harus dirawat appa.."

"Tidak...pulang..ayo pulang.."

"WOOKIE!" Appa membentakku lagi

Appa..bukan maksudku untuk terus membantah tapi ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Appa dan umma sudah banyak berkorban untuk Wookie padahal Wookie ga bisa membalasnya sama sekali... Hentikan..Sudah hentikan semuanya sampai sini..

"WOOKIE,KAU HARUS DENGARKAN KATA2 APPA!"

"TIDAK! DIRAWAT DI RUMAH SAKIT ATAU TIDAK WOOKIE TETEP AKAN MATI! "

"Wookie sayang...ja..jangan berkata seperti itu..." Ucap umma sambil memelukku erat

Tes! Kurasakan air mata menetes ..Umma menangis..

"Umma..."

"Wookie..hiks...maafkan appa dan umma ya..hiks.."

"Umma.."

"Semua ini hiks..karena kami tidak bisa merawatmu dengan baik..hiks"

"Umma..maaf membuat umma menangis..hiks"

Kurasakan tangan besar appa ikut memelukku. Kami bertiga berpelukan dalam tangis.

Terima kasih Tuhan karena sudah memberikan appa dan umma yang begitu baik dan sempurna untuk Wookie... Ini semua sudah cukup...

To be continue~~

Review~review~~ Chappie selanjutnya adalah chappie terakhir~^^

Follow me on Twitter~ mysilverangel


	11. Chapter 11

Typo dimana-mana karena Rere ga baca ulang~Review please~

Mian ya, Rere updatenya lama gara2 sibuk ama PR2 yg menumpuk~T.T

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae,Jessica,Hyorin

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur

Chapter 11

=AUTHOR POV=

Akhirnya, Ryeowook tidak dirawat di rumah sakit. Dirumah, Kangin dan Leeteuk masih membujuk Ryeowook agar ia mau dirawat di rumah sakit, bahkan Kyuhyunpun ikut membujuk dan secara jujur mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantu mengenai biaya rumah sakit. Tapi, tekad Ryeowook sudah bulat, ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit, ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Walau Ryeowook sendiri sadar bahwa kondisi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah dari sebelumnya, ia tetap berusaha kuat dan hidup seperti orang sehat lainnya.

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

Seorang namja tengah mengendarai sebuah mobil mewah ditengah keramaian kota Seoul. Dibelakangnya, seorang namja tinggi dan tampan tengah membaca dokumen2 laporan keuangan perusahaan keluarga Tan.

Drrrrtttt

Handphone di saku sang supir bergetar dan terus bergetar.

"Wae Kangin-ah?" tanya Hankyung

"Ada telepon masuk"

"Angkat saja, sepertinya itu telepon penting"

Kangin segera menepikan mobilnya dan mengangkat telepon dari istrinya.

"Waeyo Teukie?"

"Wookie... ..."

"A..aku akan segera pulang dan kita akan membawanya kerumah sakit"

Klik! Telepon diputus oleh Kangin. Walau istrinya belum mengatakan apapun, ia sudah tahu bahwa ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Waeyo Kangin-ah? Siapa yang sakit?istrimu atau anakmu?"

"Wookie.."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung kerumahmu"

"Tapi..saya harus mengantar.."

"Sudahlah, cepat kerumahmu. Wookie sedang sakit, ia harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit"

"Tidak apa2, saya akan mengantar Hankyung-ssi dulu"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak sedang terburu-buru, cepat kerumahmu"

Akhirnya Kangin segera melajukan mobil menuju kerumahnya. Didepan pintu rumah, terlihat Leeteuk sedang menunggu Kangin sambil menangis. Kangin segera turun dari mobil diikutin Hankyung.

"Mana Wookie?"

"dikamar..hiks"

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Hankyung segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Diatas tempat tidur terdapat tubuh pucat Ryeowook yang penuh dengan keringat dan nafas yang berat.

"Cepat kita bawa kerumah sakit, Kangin" kata Hankyung.

Kangin mengangguk. Ia segera menggendong anaknya dan merekapun segera menuju kerumah sakit. Dirumah sakit, Ryeowook segera dimasukkan keruang IGD.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook?" tanya Hankyung

Kangin dan Leeteuk diam, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Aku mohon, katakanlah. Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu. Cepat katakan. Kenapa Ryeowook jadi seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Wookie...sejak dulu dia menderita penyakit leukimia.."

"Leukimia? Kenapa kalian tidak cerita padaku? Aku pasti akan membantu kalian untuk mencari cara agar Ryeowook sembuh."

"Mian.. Ini masalah keluargaku.. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Hankyung-ssi" jawab Kangin

"Merepotkan? Tentu saja tidak. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantu. Kita harus segera menemui dokter dan meminta agar Ryeowook segera dioperasi sebelum penyakitnya bertambah parah."

"Penyakitnya sudah parah... Dokter sudah menjatuhkan vonis sejak awal tahun ini"

"Apa?Vonis?Kenapa kalian tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini?"

"Wookie tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai penyakitnya, terutama Yesung-ssi"

"Membuat kebohongan mengenai matanya dan sekarang menyembunyikan penyakitnya.. Anak itu... apa sebenarnya yang ia rencanakan?!"

"...Wookie tidak ingin Yesung tahu mengenai penyakitnya. Wookie tidak ingin Yesung sedih kalau ia meninggal. Kebohongan mengenai mata sengaja dibuat agar Yesung membencinya dan menjauhinya sehingga sedikit demi sedikit Yesung bisa hidup tanpa Wookie dan tidak akan merasa sedih jika Wookie meninggal...hiks" jawab Leeteuk

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Leeteuk menangis dipelukan Kangin. Hankyung yang mendengar hal itu merasa sangat sedih. Ia tidak menyangka Ryeowook dapat merencanakan hal sampai sejauh itu. Dirinya sangat ingin menolong Ryeowook agar dapat sembuh dari penyakitnya. Ini terlalu berat untuk dialami oleh namja semuda dia.

"Pasti masih ada jalan untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku akan berbicara dengan dokter yang menanganinya." Ucap Hankyung.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya diam. Dalam hati mereka berharap agar hal itu benar, mereka berharap agar ada keajaiban sehingga Wookie-nya dapat sembuh.

Klek! Pintu terbuka, dokter Cho keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie, dok?" tanya Kangin

"Kondisinya sangat lemah. Ia sudah kesulitan untuk bernafas sehingga harus menggunakan infus. Sebaiknya ia dirawat disini."

"Dok, apa masih ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Hankyung

"Mian.. Beberapa fungsi organ-organ ditubuhnya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Kondisinya sudah sangat lemah. Kita hanya dapat melihat sampai kapan ia dapat bertahan."

"Berapa lama lagi ia dapat hidup dok?" tanya Kangin

"Kemungkinan besar, Natal tahun ini"

"Natal...hiks..2 bulan lagi...ANDWAEEE!"

Leeteuk menangis dalam pelukan Kangin. Hankyung diam mendengar perkataan dokter Cho.

'Ini terlalu kejam! 2 bulan itu sangat cepat, bahkan bisa saja tidak sampai 2 bulan.' Batin Hankyung

"Hankyung-ssi, tolong rahasiakan hal ini pada Yesung.." ucap Kangin

Hankyung hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kangin. Dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Yesung agar Yesung dapat segera mengetahui semuanya sebelum anaknya itu mengalami penyesalan yang mendalam.

Hankyung pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang sedih. Heechul yang melihat suaminya pulang dengan wajah tanpa semangat segera mendekatinya.

"Chagi, wae? Ada masalah?"

"..."

Hankyung tidak menjawab, ia malah memeluk Heechul.

"Ryeowook...anak itu..."

"ada apa?Ryeowook kenapa?"

"Anak itu...umurnya tidak akan lama lagi..."

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Aku...kita bicarakan dikamar saja..."

Hankyung dan Heechul lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar. Dikamar, mereka duduk dipinggir ranjang. Heechul masih memeluk Hankyung. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi dan membuat Hankyung jadi seperti ini.

"Ada apa?Ceritakanlah.."

"Chagi..Tadi aku dan Kangin mengantar Ryeowook ke rumah sakit.."

"Rumah sakit?Wookie sakit apa?"

"dia...leukimia stadium akhir..."

Bagai tersambar petir, itulah yang Heechul rasakan saat mendengar perkataa suaminya.

"Jangan bercanda, anak itu sangat sehat, bagaimana mungkin ia menderita penyakit itu.."

"Tapi itulah terjadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ryeowook sering sekali mimisan. Kau ingat kan?"

"akh..ne..Tapi..stadium akhir..Apa usianya.."

"Dokter sudah menjatuhkan vonis sejak awal tahun... Paling lama hanya sampai natal tahun ini.."

"APA?Natal? Itu 2 bulan lagi..Andwae!"

"Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku juga shock mengetahui hal itu. Terutama alasan mengapa hal ini dirahasiakan dari kita.."

"Apa?apa alasannya?Kita berhak mengetahuinya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri.. Seharusnya kita diberitahu mengenai hal ini"

"Ryeowook tidak ingin Sungie mengetahui tentang penyakitnya. Ia juga tidak ingin Sungie sedih saat ia meninggal nanti. Ia ingin Sungie dapat tetap hidup dengan bahagia tanpanya. Makanya setelah mendonorkan matanya, ia membuat kebohongan tersebut agar Sungie marah dan membencinya. Sehingga perlahan-lahan Sungie dapat hidup tanpa adanya Ryeowook..."

Tes!

Air mata Heechul jatuh ke pipinya. Ia segera memeluk Hankyung dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"hiks...Wookie.."

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Sungie.. Ryeowook tidak ingin Sungie mengetahui hal ini. Kita harus bisa merahasiakannya agar usaha Ryeowook selama ini tidak sia-sia.. Mengerti?"

"ne..hiks..tapi..Sungie sudah bertindak kejam..hiks.."

"Ne.. Ryeowookpun sepertinya tidak menduga bahwa Sungie akan bertindak seperti itu padanya.."

"Sungie..harus tahu semua ini..hiks..ia harus tahu..sebelum terlambat..hiks"

"ani..ini harus dirahasiakan.. ini janjiku dan Kangin.. Sungie tidak boleh mengetahui semua ini sebelum Ryeowook pergi..."

"Sungie...hiks..ia pasti akan sangat menyesal...hiks"

"ne..."

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

=RYEOWOOK POV=

Kubuka mataku perlahan, gelap. Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak dapat melihat, membuka ataupun menutup mata, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Tapi,tanpa melihat,aku sudah mengetahui kalau aku berada di rumah sakit—bau rumah sakit memang sangat khas—Kucoba menggerakkan jariku, rasanya sangat berat, tubuhku terasa sangat lemah..

"Wookie"

Ku dengar suara umma memanggilku dan kurasakan gengaman lembut di kedua tanganku. Itu pasti appa dan umma...

"u...umma.."

"Wookie...ini umma...syukurlah kau sudah sadar..."

Tangan kiri umma mengenggam tanganku sedangkan tangan kanan umma mengelus rambutku.

"ne.."

"istirahatlah...umma akan panggilkan dokter dulu"

"pu..lang..."

"pulang?"

"ayo..pulang.."

Aku benci rumah sakit,Umma.. aku ingin pulang.. Aku ga mau menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit...

"Tidak Wookie, dengarkan kata appa, kau harus tetap disini dan tidak boleh pulang sampai dokter mengizinkan. Tidak ada bantahan lagi!"

"Kangin-ah, Wookie baru saja bangun, jangan membentaknya seperti itu" ucap umma

"Pokoknya appa tidak menerima bantahan, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantah, Wookie"

"..ne.."

Aku hanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan appa. Iya, aku sadar aku sudah sering membantah appa.. Akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu menolak setiap kali appa mengajakku untuk check-up kerumah sakit. Aku sudah merasa ada yang bermasalah dengan tubuhku. Pasti penyakitku sudah semakin parah dan kalau dokter memeriksaku, pasti appa dan umma akan segera tahu kalau penyakit ini sudah semakin parah.

Tidak lama kemudian, dokter Cho datang dan memeriksaku.

"Ryeowook-ssi, saat ini, lebih baik kau dirawat di rumah sakit dulu. Ketika keadaanmu sudah membaik, baru kau boleh pulang. Mengerti?"

"..ne.."

Dokter Cho pembohong! Kapan keadaanku akan membaik? Aku yang merasakan sendiri tubuh ini dan tubuh ini mengatakan kalau kondisinya akan semakin buruk... Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh.. apapun yang terjadi..Dan itu artinya aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan terbaring lemah di sini...

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

=KYUHYUN POV=

Hari ini aku datang kerumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Ryeowook. Sejujurnya aku ingin mengunjunginya setiap hari dan menemaninya menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit, tapi tugas kuliah sudah sangat menumpuk dan harus segera ku kerjakan. Ketika kumasuki kamarnya, Leeteuk-ssi sedang duduk dikursi, tepat disebelah kiri Ryeowook. Setelah memberi salam, Leeteuk-ssi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook terbaring lemah di atas kasur dengan alat pernafasan menempel dihidungnya. Padahal tiga hari yang lalu ketika aku mengunjunginya, ia tidak memakai alat itu. Kondisinya pasti memburuk sehingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Aku sedih melihat keadaanya yang seperti ini, wajahnya pucat dan ia terlihat semakin kurus.

"Ryeowook-ah.. Aku datang.."

"Kyu...hyunggh.."

"Ne, Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Bu..ruk.."

"Makanya kau harus banyak istirahat. Tidurlah, hyung akan menemanimu."

"Hyung..."

"ne"

"Wookie...mau...min..ta..to..long"

"apa?"

"Men..de..kat..lah, Wookie..bisikan..sesuatu.."

Aku mendekatinya dan ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku...

"Ne, hyung mengerti. Hyung akan melakukan hal itu untukmu."

"Ne..gomawo..jangan..lupa..hyung.."

"ne, hyung tidak akan lupa. Hyung janji"

"Ne.."

"istirahatlah, jangan memaksakan diri"

"ne.."

Ryeowook menutup matanya.

Kugengam tangan mungilnya. Hangat. Aku harap tangan ini akan tetap hangat..

Ryeowook.. Kau sangat baik.. Kenapa kau masih tetap mengingat Yesung setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.. Kenapa kau masih tetap menyayanginya? Kenapa kau masih tetap mencintainya? Dirimu terlalu baik untuk Yesung...

"zzzz"

Ryeowook sudah mulai tertidur.. Kulepaskan gengaman tanganku secara perlahan dan berdiri memandanginya. Sosoknya sangat lemah.. Keadaannya terus memburuk.. walau dalam keadaan seperti inipun, ia masih tetap memikirkan Yesung.. Hanya Yesung seorang yang mampu membuatnya bahagia dan menderita... Kenapa harus orang seperti itu yang ia cintai?

Perlahan aku berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari kamar itu...

=RYEOWOOK POV=

Aku sudah hampir tertidur, namun aku terbangun karena merasakan Kyu hyung melepaskan gengaman tangannya padaku. Dan tak lama, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Pasti itu Kyu hyung yang keluar dari kamar ini. Aku merasa telah merepotkan Kyu hyung, aku tahu Kyu hyung sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya namun ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan menjengukku. Walaupun aku sadar telah merepotkan Kyu hyung, aku malah lebih merepotkannya dengan satu permintaanku.

Kyu hyung.. Mian sudah merepotkanmu.. Aku benar-benar memerlukan pertolonganmu karena aku yakin aku tidak dapat merayakan natal tahun ini...

Hiks... Airmata jatuh membasahi pipiku.. Kubiarkan air mata itu jatuh, tanganku terlalu berat untuk bergerak walau hanya untuk menghapus air mataku sendiri..

Yesung hyung... Aku kangen hyung.. Aku ingin melihat hyung.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan hyung lagi.. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu.. Tapi.. aku sudah bukan Wookie yang bisa kau andalkan lagi.. aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi penuntunmu..Apalagi sekarang hyung sudah membenciku.. Yesung hyung sangat jauh dariku.. Memang inilah yang kurencanakan..Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menduga hyung akan bertindak seperti ini padaku... Masih teringat di benakku kejadian di pesta ulang tahun hyung.. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hyung akan bersikap seperti itu terhadapku. Aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas datang ke pesta mewah seperti itu..Aku tidak pantas berteman dengan Yesung hyung yang merupakan putra konglomerat.. Tujuanku datang kepesta itu hanya karena aku ingin menyerahkan kado ultah hyung.. Kado ultah terakhirku untuk hyung...

Kejadian ketika aku hampir tertabrak mobil.. apakah hyung benar2 ingin agar aku tertabrak mobil saat itu?Apa sebegitu bencinya hyung padaku?Hyung tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu.. karena cepat atau lambat aku memang akan mati hyung...

Tidak dapatkah hyung mengingat kembali tahun-tahun yang sudah kita lalui bersama? Kalau hyung mengingatnya, tentunya hyung akan sadar dengan semua kebohongan ini.. Yesung hyung pabo...

Sepabo apapun hyung.. hanya hyung yang aku cintai.. dari dulu..sekarang.. dan selamanya..

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan mendatang...

Saranghae..Yesung hyung..

=AUTHOR POV=

Leeteuk terkejut ketika melihat dokter Cho beserta beberapa orang perawat terlihat dengan tergesa-gesa membawa anaknya keruangan lain. Ia segera berlari mendekat namun perawat telah terlebih dahulu melarangnya untuk masuk ke ruangan. Leeteuk jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar tersebut. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada anaknya. Leeteuk segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera menghubungi Kangin.

"Teukie.."

"Kangin-ah..Wookie.."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak tahu..Tapi..Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.."

"Baiklah..aku akan segera ke sana.."

Telepon terputus. Tubuh Leeteuk yang bersender pada pintu kamar mulai merosot dan iapun jatuh terduduk.. Air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipinya..

'Tuhan..Jangan ambil Wookie dariku..Aku belum siap kehilangannya...' batin Leeteuk

Tidak lama kemudian, Kangin ditemani dengan Hankyung dan Heechul datang kerumah sakit. Kangin segera memeluk Leeteuk yang sedang menangis. Ia berusaha bersikap tegar walau ia pun sangat sedih dengan keadaan anaknya.

Klek!

Pintu kamar terbuka, dokter Cho muncul dari dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie,dok?" tanya Kangin

"Maaf, saya sudah mencoba semampunya.. Anak anda sekarang sedang koma.."

"Ia hiks..masih bisa bangun kan,dok hiks?" tanya Leeteuk

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat menjamin hal itu. Kita hanya dapat menunggu...menunggu keajaiban atau menunggu waktunya habis.."

"ANDWAE!" teriak Leeteuk

Leeteuk menangis keras. Heechulpun meneteskan air matanya.

"Teukie..." ucap Kangin. Ia memeluk erat istrinya dan mengusap surainya.

"Hiks...Wookie..Wookie tidak boleh meninggalkanku..Tidak boleh!"

"Ne..Wookie juga pasti berjuang keras untuk dapat terus bertahan. Kita hanya dapat berdoa dan terus menyemangatinya.." ucap Kangin

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

3 Minggu kemudian

"Wookie sayang.. umma datang.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"..."

Leeteuk membelai surai Ryeowook. Sudah 3 minggu Ryeowook terus tertidur seperti itu. Leeteuk tak henti2nya mengajak Ryeowook mengobrol setiap kali ia datang. Membicarakan berbagai hal seolah-olah Ryeowook mendengarnya dan mengerti apa yang Leeteuk bicarakan. Kangin hanya dapat melihat Leeteuk yang seperti itu. Ia tidak berniat untuk menghentikan Leeteuk. Dirinya sangat mengerti bahwa istrinya itu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tentang anaknya. Tadi pagi Kangin bertemu dengan dokter Cho dan merekapun membicarakan tentang Ryeowoook.

#flashback

"Dokter Cho, jadi bagaimana dengan anak saya?"

"Maaf, tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan. Kondisinya sudah sangat lemah. Tanpa semua alat bantu tsb, ia pasti sudah..."

"Jadi kalau ia terus menggunakan semua alat itu, ia masih bisa hidup kan,dok?"

"Saya tidak dapat menjamin hal tsb, bila kondisinya drop lagi, akan sulit untuk mempertahankannya walaupun ia tetap menggunakan alat2 tsb."

"..."

"Menurut saya, lebih baik anda dan istri anda merelakan Ryeowook. Ia sudah berjuang keras sampai saat ini. Sudahi penderitaannya.."

"Jadi, dokter menginginkan agar semua alat2 tsb dilepas dan Wookie akan mati? TIDAK! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu!"

"Itu semua keputusan anda.."

#flashback off

=LEETEUK POV=

Ku lihat Kangin terus menerus melamun setelah bertemu dengan dokter Cho. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu..

"Kangin-ah,Kau kenapa?apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ani..."

"Jangan berbohong. Katakanlah.. Apa yang dokter Cho katakan padamu tadi pagi?"

"Itu..."

"Pasti tentang Wookie kan? Ada apa?Katakanlah.."

"Dokter Cho mengatakan bahwa...Lebih baik kita sudahi penderitaan Wookie.."

"Mwo?Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanpa semua alat itu, Wookie akan pergi. Tapi kalau kondisinya memburuk lagi, walau dengan semua alat2 bantu tsb, ia tetap akan pergi. Jadi.."

"Maksudmu dokter Cho meminta kita untuk melepas semua alat2 ini dan membiarkan Wookie pergi?"

Kangin mengangguk..

"TIDAK! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Wookie juga pasti berjuang keras untuk hidup, kita tidak boleh putus asa. Tidak boleh..hiks.."

Tidak!Aku tidak ingin Wookie meninggalkanku.. Tidak boleh!

Segera aku berjalan mendekati Wookie dan mengenggam tangannya sambil menangis.

"Wookie..hiks.. Wookie tidak akan meninggalkan umma kan..hiks.. Wookie..sayang umma kan..hiks.. Wookie tidak boleh hiks..meninggalkan umma..hiks..tidak boleh..hiks...Kau dengar kan Wookie!"

Diam.. Wookie hanya diam..Kau mendengarkan umma kan?Wookie.. Umma tidak dapat hidup tanpamu.. Hanya kaulah anak umma..Umma mohon..bangunlah..

"Teukie..Wookie.." ucap Kangin

Aku segera menoleh kearah Kangin. Kangin menunjuk ke arah Wookie.

Deg! Aku melihat wajah Wookie.. Air mata mengalir dari mata Wookie..

"Wookie..hiks.. Kau mendengar umma kan.. Uljima..Jangan menangis...Bangunlah..ayo bangun..hiks.."

"..."

"Wookie...ayo bangun..Jangan terus tertidur seperti ini..hiks..Ayo bangun sayang.."

"Teuki.. hentikan..Sudah hentikan.."

"Ani..WOOKIE BANGUN! AYO BANGUN!"

Deg!

Aku merasakan tangan Wookie yang kugenggam bergerak. Segera ku dekati wajahnya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Wookie bangun..ayo..."

Sedikit demi sedikit, kelopak matanya bergerak. Matanya membuka sedikit..

"Wookie..ini umma.. Wookie!"

"Wookie..ini appa..appa disini.."

Wookie lalu tersenyum dan seolah-olah dapat melihaku dan Kangin. Setelah itu matanya kembali terpejam.

"Wookie..bangun..Kenapa tertidur lagi?Wookie!"

Diam.. Wookie kembali diam.. Kenapa? Kau sudah terbangun, kenapa tertidur lagi?

To be continue~~

Chapter selanjutnya adalah last chapter. Rere bagi chapternya jadi 2 karena uda kepanjangan~XD Review please biar Rere semangat ngetik kelanjutannya^^

Follow me on twitter:: mysilverangel


	12. Chapter 12

Last Chapter~~review please^^

.::Forever Love You::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Tan Yesung,Tan Heechul,Tan Hankyung, Kim Young Woon,Kim Leeteuk,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae,Jessica,Hyorin

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu ia masih kecil. Lalu masuklah Kim Ryeowook,anak supir pribadi ayahnya dalam kehidupannya yang yang terjadi antara mereka sangat erat. Tapi apakah setelah Yesung dapat melihat kembali persahabatan itu akan hancur

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter Cho.."

Kangin meninggalkanku dan segera pergi mencari dokter Cho.

=AUTHOR POV=

Dokter Cho terkejut mendengar cerita Kangin. Ia segera menuju ke kamar Ryeowook dan melakukan pemeriksaan.

'Aneh..Kondisi tubuhnya tidak membaik sedikitpun. Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook dapat sadar?' pikir dokter Cho

Tapi, aku akui bahwa raut wajah Ryeowook tersenyum, seperti yang dikatakan Kangin.

'Apa kau ingin membuat appa dan ummamu tersenyum juga, Ryeowook?' pikir dokter Cho

"Bagaimana dokter? Wookie membaik kan?" tanya Leeteuk

"Maaf, tapi sejujurnya, tidak ada perubahan.."

"Bagaimana mungkin dok? Tadi dia sudah sadarkan diri.." Kata Kangin

"Maaf..Tapi begitulah hasil pemeriksaan"

Dokter Cho lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kangin-ah.."

"Teukie..Mungkin dokter Cho melakukan kesalahan.. Wookie pasti akan baik-baik saja.." kata Kangin

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

Sudah dua hari lewat sejak Ryeowook memberikan senyuman kepada kedua orang tuanya. Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada lagi pergerakan pada diri Ryeowook. Namun, secara tiba2, malam ini keadaan Ryeowook menurun. Dokter Cho dan beberapa orang perawat sibuk didalam kamar tsb. Leeteuk dan Kangin menunggu diluar.

"Kangin..hiks..Wookie..Wookie.."

"Teukie...sabarlah..Ini semua sudah takdir.."

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

Heechul mendapat telepon bahwa keadaan Ryeowook memburuk lagi. Ia sudah tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. Ia ingin memberitahukan semua kebohongan Ryeowook pada Yesung. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia memberitahukan kepada Yesung bahwa Ryeowook sedang sakit dan mengajak Yesung untuk menjenguknya. Namun, Yesung terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dan tetap pergi dengan teman-temannya.

"Sungie.. Ayo temani umma menjenguk Wookie.."

"Umma, lagi-lagi umma berkata seperti itu.. ummakan bisa pergi sendiri, kenapa mengajakku? Aku tidak ingin menjenguknya. Aku sudah punya rencana untuk pergi dengan teman-temanku"

"Pergi?Pergi ke diskotik lagi?Kau tidak bosan setiap malam pergi kesana? Temani umma menjenguk Wookie kali ini saja"

"Tidak umma, sudahlah, aku sudah hampir telat. Bye.."

Yesung meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang menahan amarahnya. Anaknya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Heechul lalu mengambil handphonenya dan segera menelpon seseorang.

"Tolong jemput Yesung ke diskotik dan ajak ia kerumah sakit..."

Klik!

'Yesung~Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, kau akan sangat menyesal jika semuanya sudah terlambat..' batin Heechul

Heechul dan Hankyung segera ke rumah sakit. Heechul membantu menenangkan Leeteuk yang terus menerus menangis. Ini merupakan cobaan yang sangat berat bagi Leeteuk. Walaupun sudah mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi namun tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa hidup anaknya akan berakhir..

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

=YESUNG POV=

Di diskotik

Aku sedang asyik menikmati kehidupan malamku di diskotik seperti biasanya. Aku tidak peduli tentang Wookie yang sakit karena menurutku, Wookie hanya sakit tifus/dbd/malaria sehingga harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Toh, ia akan segera sembuh, jadi untuk apa aku menjenguknya.

"Yesung!"

"Kyu?Kenapa kau disini?Bukankah kau menolak ajakkanku kemarin?"

"Kita bicara diluar.."

Kyuhyun menarikku keluar dari diskotik

"Wae?Kenapa kau menarikku?"

"Kita harus segera kerumah sakit! Ryeowook sedang sakit!"

"Lepaskan!"

Kuhentakkan tanganku secara kasar agar terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Kyu. Kyuhyun menatapku tajam.

"Kau dan umma sama saja! Kalau kalian mau menjenguk Wookie, kalian bisa pergi sendiri tanpa mengajakku!"

"Yesung..Kali ini saja, ayo kita kerumah sakit"

"Tidak!"

Drrrttt!

Handphoneku bergetar..

'Umma Calling'

Segera ku terima telepon dari umma.

"Sungie..hiks..cepat kerumah sakit..hiks..Wookie..."

Klik! Telepon ku putuskan sebelum umma menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Huh, Kau dan umma benar2 menyebalkan..Kenapa sih kalian memaksaku untuk menjenguk Wookie?Dia kan hanya dirawat dirumah sakit untuk sementara waktu,toh tidak lama lagi ia juga akan sembuh dan pulang, kenapa kalian terus memaksaku menjenguknya?"

"Ryeowook koma.."

Deg! Koma? Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa?Koma?"

"Kau tidak tahu kan? Ryeowook koma.. Dokter sudah menjatuhkan vonis padanya sejak awal tahun ini.."

"Hah?vonis?apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Dokter sudah menjatuhkan vonis bahwa idupnya paling lama hanya sampai natal tahun ini"

"Tidak..Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin! Ia sehat2 saja.."

"Leukimia..ia sakit Leukimia.."

Apa?Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.. Jinja?Bagaimana mungkin Wookie menderita penyakit separah itu dan aku tak menyadarinya?

"Yesung, kita harus segera kerumah sakit.."

"Tidak! Aku..aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya.. Mungkin sudah sepantasnya ia bernasib seperti itu, dia itu seorang pembohong Kyu!"

Kulihat raut wajah Kyu,ia terkejut.

"Yesung..Kau kejam! Aku sudah tidak dapat merahasiakan ini lagi darimu, asal kau tahu, matamu.. Itu mata Ryeowook! Dia yang mendonorkan matanya untukmu! Semua yang ia katakan padamu itu bohong! Ia tidak buta sejak lahir, ia buta sejak kau dapat melihat!"

APA?Hatiku bagai tertusuk ribuan pedang... Benarkah?Kalau hal itu benar, aku sudah sangat jahat pada Wookie, pada orang yang memberikan matanya padaku..

"Sekarang ikut aku kerumah sakit!"

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan kamipun pergi menuju kerumah sakit. Diperjalanan, aku mendengarkan semua cerita Kyuhyun... Aku sadar.. Aku sudah sangat jahat pada Wookie.. Aku menyesal..Sangat amat menyesal.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, saat ini juga.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, aku segera mengikuti Kyuhyun dan sampailah kami didepan sebuah ruangan. Kyu membuka pintu tsb dan kamipun masuk.

Deg!

Didalam ruangan, Leeteuk-ssi sedang menangis dalam pelukkan Kangin-ssi, umma juga menangis dipelukan appa..

Diatas kasur, ada seorang namja mungil yang tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut putih dengan sebuah kain menutupi wajahnya... Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dan membuka kain penutup wajahnya.

"Wookie..."

Itu..Wookie.. Raut wajahnya tersenyum.. Ia terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyak..

Tes!

Air mataku jatuh... Kupegang kedua pipinya.. Dingin..tidak ada kehangatan seperti dulu..

"Wookie..ini aku.. Yesung hyung.. Bangunlah..Jangan tertidur seperti ini.."

Wookie hanya diam.

"WOOKIE BANGUN!AKU SUDAH MENGETAHUI SEMUANYA! AYO BANGUN! JANGAN BERBOHONG LAGI PADAKU!"

"Yesung..Wookie sudah.." kata appa

"TIDAK!"

Hiks.. semuanya terlambat.. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

'Wookie janji Wookie ga akan menelpon hyung apalagi bertemu dengan hyung lagi..Wookie akan menghilang dari kehidupan hyung selamanya..'

'Ayo kita deal. Wookie tidak akan menganggu hyung & tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupan hyung lagi dan hyung tidak akan mencari&merindukan Wookie'

Perkataan-perkataan Wookie terngiang kembali di telingaku... Janji itu, kau tidak perlu menepatinya.. Kau tidak perlu benar2 menghilang dari kehidupanku.. Mata ini.. Ambillah.. Asal kau dapat hidup kembali, aku tidak perlu penglihatan ini.. Kenapa semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat?

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

"Hyung..Yesung hyung...ayo bangun.."

Err..aku mengeliat dan membuka mataku..Gelap!

"Hyung jangan tertidur terus..Hyung sudah terlalu lama tertidur.."

Suara ini...ini suara Wookie..

"Wookie..Ini Wookie kan?Kau dimana?"

Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku dan tanganku mengapai-gapai udara,berusaha untuk menyentuh namja yang tak terlihat oleh mataku. Lalu sepasang tangan mungil menyentuh tanganku.

"Ne..ini Wookie,hyung.. Hyung sudah terlalu lama tertidur.."

Segera ku tarik tangan Wookie dan memeluknya..

"Wookie..."

"hyung...wae?"

Tes..Air mataku menetes..

"Jangan..jangan pernah ninggalin hyung..apapun yang terjadi...Kau harus selalu bersama hyung..Kalau Wookie meninggalkan hyung, siapa yang akan menjadi penuntun hyung dalam kegelapan?Wookie harus selalu bersama hyung, mengerti?"

"Ne~Wookie bakal selalu bersama hyung apapun yang terjadi..Wookie janji akan menjadi mata hyung untuk melihat semuanya, Wookie akan menerangi hidup hyung yang gelap~Saranghae hyung..."

"Sungie..Sungie..Bangunlah..Sungie.."

Kurasakan seseorang menyentuh pipiku, kubuka mataku.. terlihatnlah umma dengan wajah yang cemas...

"Sungie..."

"..umma...Wookie...Mana Wookie?"

"Kau menangis sambil memimpikannya ya?"

"Umma...Wookie.."

Umma memelukku.

"Wookie sudah meninggalkan kita semua..Kau pasti sangat shock sampai pingsan seperti tadi..Kau harus kuat Sungie.."

"Tidak! Wookie...Wookie sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku..menjadi penuntunku..dan membantuku melihat dunia ini...Ia sudah berjanji padaku umma! Hiks..hiks"

"Sungie sayang... dia sudah menepati janjinya kan?Matamu..ia menjadi matamu..dan akan selalu bersamamu selamanya..."

"Tidak! Hiks..Yang aku inginkan Wookie..hiks.. bukan mata ini!"

"Sungie..."

Aku menangis dalam pelukan umma.. Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya sebuah mimpi?Wookie...Suaranya..Wajahnya..Senyumnya..tangisnya..semua kejadian antara aku dan Wookie masih teringat jelas di ingatanku..Semuanya terasa baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu..Tapi...sekarang Wookie sudah tidak ada...

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

=AUTHOR POV=

Setelah pulang dari pemakaman Ryeowook, Yesung terus mengurung diri dikamar. Ia menemukan semua barang-barang kenangannya bersama Ryeowook tersembunyi didalam lemari dinding kamarnya. Ia sama sekali lupa mengenai lemari dinding itu dan terkejut ketika ummanya memberitahukan bahwa beliau menyembunyikan semua barang2 tsb didalam lemari itu.

Yesung membuka kotak-kotak tsb, menyentuh barang2 didalam kotak tsb satu persatu dan mencoba mengingat semua kenangan dalam benda-benda tsb.

Benda-benda pemberian Ryeowook padanya tidak terlalu banyak dan bukan barang2 mahal seperti yang Yesung berikan padanya. Ada berbagai macam barang pemberian Ryeowook sewaktu Yesung ulang tahun dan Yesung masih dapat mengingat pada ulang tahun keberapa Ryeowook memberikan barang2 itu. Selain itu, ada berbagai sweater,syal,topi kupluk rajut dan baju hangat yang Ryewook berikan padanya sebagai hadiah natal setiap tahunnya.

Klek! Pintu kamar terbuka, Heechul masuk kedalam kamar tsb

"Sungie.."

"Umma...aku benar-benar pabo.."

"Sungie...maksudmu?"

"Lihat umma..ini.."

Yesung mengenggam beberapa sweater dan syal rajut dan menunjukkannya pada Heechul

"Ini..hadiah natal yang Wookie berikan padaku..ini semua hasil rajutannya dan ia merajut ketika menemaniku..Aku benar-benar pabo..Tidak mungkin Wookie buat sejak lahir namun ia bisa merajut semua ini..Aku benar-benar pabo!"

"Sungie..semua orang punya kesalahan.."

"Aku..aku benar-benar bodoh..aku percaya pada semua yang ia katakan tanpa memikirkan kebenarannya..Aku benar-benar pabo,umma"

"Sungie,sudahlah..jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..Ini semua sudah takdir.. Kau jangan terus menerus bersedih seperti ini..Wookie pasti sedih melihatmu yang seperti ini.."

"Umma..umma ingat kemeja ini?ini kado ulang tahun yang Wookie berikan padaku waktu bulan Agustus kemarin..Aku..aku melempar kemeja ini ke wajah Wookie dan menghinanya..aku benar-benar jahat, umma..Aku jahat pada Wookie.."

Heechul memeluk putra tunggalnya itu. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan atas kepergian Ryeowook namun ia berusaha tegar.

"Umma..aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa Wookie.."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu.. Selama beberapa bulan ini kau sanggup hidup tanpanya.."

"Tidak..aku menginginkannya..aku mencintainya umma..sangat mencintainya..."

"Umma juga mencintai Wookie, umma sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak umma sendiri.."

"Tidak..bukan seperti itu umma.."

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Heechul dan bertukar pandang dengan Heechul.

"Aku..mencintainya umma..sudah sejak dulu.."

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya setelah berkata seperti itu. Heechul berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan anaknya itu.

'mencintai?apa maksudnya bahwa ia benar2 cinta pada Ryeowook?Tapi..Sungin namja normal, tidak sepertiku..ia mempunyai banyak yeojachingu' batin Heechul

"Aku mencintainya seperti umma mencintai appa.." ucap Yesung seakan mampu menebak pikiran Heechul

"Tapi..kau normal Sungie..Kau mempunyai banyak yeojachingu diluar sana..kau.."

"Mereka hanya pelarianku dari Wookie, umma. Yang aku cintai itu Wookie..bukan mereka.."

Heechul benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan anaknya. Selama ini ia merasa bahwa hubungan dekat anaknya dan Ryeowook hanya sebatas hyung-dongsaeng, tidak lebih..

"Aku..aku menyembunyikan semuanya dari siapapun,termasuk Wookie. Aku meredam rasa cinta ini. Aku berusaha melenyapkan rasa ini setelah mengetahui bahwa Wookie membohongiku dengan berpacaran dengan banyak yeoja. Tapi yang ku cintai tetap Wookie, rasa cintaku padanya tidak hilang sedikitpun. Rasanya sakit umma.. sangat sakit..bagaimana ini..hiks"

Heechul kembali memeluk Yesung dan membiarkan air mata Yesung membasahi bajunya. Penyesalan, rasa cinta yang tertahan dan tak sempat terungkap, kesedihan akibat kepergian Ryeowook.. semuanya membuat hati Yesung sakit, sangat sakit.

Sejak hari itu, kegiatan Yesung hanya mengunjungi makam Ryeowook dan pergi ke gereja. Ia tidak pernah pergi kuliah atau menghubungi teman-temannya lagi. Kyuhyun beberapa kali bertemu dengan Yesung sewaktu berkunjung ke makam Ryeowook. Dan Yesung selalu mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan tidak pernah mendapat tanggapan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun seperti invisible dihadapan Yesung.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang terlontar oleh Kyuhyun ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu di makam Ryeowook. Kyuhyun kesal karena sikap Yesung yang selalu mengacuhkannya.

'mayat hidup?itulah aku Kyu... Wookie pergi membawa separuh jiwaku.. aku tidak dapat hidup tanpanya...' batin Yesung

Dirumahpun Yesung hanya keluar kamar untuk makan dengan Hankyung dan Heechul tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Apapun yang ditanyakan kepada Yesung, Yesung hanya diam. Heechul merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung yang seperti itu. Tapi Hankyung menyuruh Heechul untuk mendiamkan Yesung. Yesung masih memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri,itulah yang Hankyung katakan pada Heechul.

=YESUNG POV=

Sampai detik ini, aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi pada Wookie.. Wookie sudah tidak ada..Memanggil namanya berjuta-juta kalipun ia tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Wookie sudah terbaring..Tertidur nyenyak didalam peti yang terkubur dibawah tanah ini.. Setiap pagi aku kegereja, mengikuti misa pagi, beroda untuk Wookie-ku yang sudah berada di surga. Setelah itu, aku berkunjung ketempat ini, memandanginya dan hanya diam.. pikiranku kosong, yang ingin kulakukan hanya disini..bersamanya..menemaninya.. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya, namun semua itu tak kan pernah tersampaikan.. hanya dapat kupendam sendiri.. Wookie, aku ingin bertemu denganmu...saat ini..

Waktu terus berlalu, Tak terasa sampailah di malam natal.

Natal.. Teringat natal tahun lalu yang kurayakan bersama Wookie. Biasanya setelah pulang dari misa malam natal, kami saling bertukar kado natal yang menjadi rutinitas kami setiap tahunnya. Dan membuka kado tersebut keesokkan harinya setelah mengucapkan _merry christmast_ ..Natal tahun ini terasa sangat berbeda tanpamu Wookie..

Bruk~ kuhempaskan tubuhkku ke atas kasur. Aku baru saja pulang dari misa malam natal—malam natal pertama yang kulalui tanpa Wookie..

Klek! Pintu kamarku terbuka

"Sungie, Kyuhyun datang.."

Aku hanya diam tak menghiraukan perkataan umma dan membuang muka kearah lain.

"Kyu,masuk saja.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, umma meninggalkanku dan Kyu.

"Yesung.. aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan kado natal ini padamu.."

Aku masih terdiam, tak tertarik sedikitpun pada kado yang dibawakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan meletakannya di sini ya, kau harus membukanya besok!"

Kyuhyun meletakan kado natal tsb disebelah pohon natal kecil yang berada dikamarku lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, aku melihat kado natal tsb dari kejauhan. Kenapa Kyu memberikan kado natal padaku?Ini mengingatkanku pada Wookie..pada hal yang selalu ku lakukan dengan Wookie setiap malam natal...

Kutarik selimutku dan kupejamkan mataku..berusaha untuk tidur.. Ingatanku melayang pada natal tahun lalu..Aku dan Wookie saling tukar kado natal..

#flashback

"Hyung, Wookie memberikan sebuah syal untuk hyung."

"Syal yang waktu itu kau rajut ya?"

"ne~Tahun ini Wookie membuat syal berwarna merah.."

"Jinja?pasti warnanya sangat bagus. Hyung ingin sekali melihatnya.

"Suatu saat hyung pasti bisa melihatnya kok. Wookie pakaikan pada hyung ya~"

Wookie lalu melilitkan syal itu dileherku. Hangat~

"Tahun depan syal warna apa yang akan kau berikan untukku?"

"hmm~Wookie mau buatkan hyung sarung tangan.."

"Sarung tangan?wae?"

"Wookie sudah pernah membuatkan hyung sweater, syal, bahkan topi kupluk, jadi Wookie mau memberikan barang lain untuk hyung.."

"ouw..ne..tahun depan hyung tunggu ya sarung tangan darimu"

"ne hyung~"

#flashback off

Wookie...hyung masih sangat mengingat apa yang kau katakan saat natal tahun lalu..Kau bohong..tak ada sarung tangan rajutmu tahun ini, Wookie...

Malam itu, aku menangis sampai tertidur.

Keesokan harinya,

"Yesung! Ayo bangun!Merry Christmast!"

Suara Kyuhyun membangunkanku. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan menarik-narik tanganku untuk membangunkanku.

"Pergilah! Aku masih mengantuk!"

"Hwaaa!akhirnya Yesung berbicara juga, aku kira suaramu hilang dicuri pit hitam"

Aku lalu mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"pergilah Kyu. Aku ingin sendiri"

"tidak!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyu mengambil kado natal yang ia bawa kemarin dan duduk diatas kasurku, disebelahku

"Ayo buka kado ini.."

Aku hanya diam dan menatap Kyu

"hmm..yasudah kalau kau tidak mau membukanya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah meja belajarku. Ia mengambil handphoneku.

"Kasihan sekali handphonemu, sudah lama tidak kau urus ya?sampai berdebu seperti ini.."

Kyu menyalakan handphone itu dan meletakannya di depanku. Tidak lama, handphone itu bergetar, Kyuhyun mengotak-atik handphone itu didepanku. Ada banyak SMS, voice mail dan beberapa pemeberitahuan telepon yang masuk.

"Yesung, kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih punya appa, umma, aku dan teman-teman lainnya yang mengkhawatirkanmu dan menunggumu.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyu meninggalkanku.

Drrtt

Handphoneku bergetar.

'One new message'

Dengan enggan ku buka pesan tsb

'From: Kyuhyun

Yesung, buka kado natal itu. Kado itu bukan dariku.. Tapi dari Ryeowook..'

APA?DARI WOOKIE?

Segera ku buka kado tsb, didalamnya terdapat sepasang sarung tangan rajut dan sebuah walkman..

Kucoba memakai sarung tangan itu..hanga..dan sangat pas..

Wookie.. kau benar-benar memberikan sarung tangan sebagai kado natal untukku tahun ini..

Kupegang walkman tsb, didalamnya terdapat sebuah kaset. Kupasangkan earphone di kedua telingaku dan ku tekan play.

"Yesung hyung annyeong~ini Wookie, hyung masih ingat kan?

We wish you merry chrismast~ We wish you merry chrismast~

We wish you merry chrismast and a happy new year~~~

Selamat natal hyung~ ini kado natal dari Wookie untuk hyung, semoga hyung suka ya. Wookie sudah membuatnya sejak awal tahun lho..khusus buat Yesung hyung..hehe.. Jangan minta kado natal tahun depan ya, ini kado natal terakhir dari Wookie buat hyung..

Oya,walkman ini kado ultah yang hyung berikan pada Wookie,apa hyung ingat?Wookie lupa mengembalikannya..Makanya Wookie kembalikan sekarang dengan bonus kaset ini..Kalau hyung tidak mau mendengarkan, cukup stop saja ya..

Hmm..ada banyak banget yang mau Wookie katakan ke hyung..

Yesung hyung pabo! Sangat-sangat pabo! Tadinya Wookie takut Yesung hyung bakal tahu semua kebohongan yang Wookie katakan,tapi ternyata hyung langsung mempercayainya dan semuanya berjalan sesuai yang pasti sudah tau semuanya dari Kyu,jadi Wookie tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi pada hyung. Coba kalau hyung mengingat tahun2 yang kita jalani bersama, misalnya natal tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin kan aku membuatkan syal rajut untuk hyung kalau aku sudah buta sejak lahir,Yesung hyung benar-benar pabo"

'aku memang pabo..sangat-sangat pabo,Wookie' batinku

"Wookie tidak tahu apa yang hyung alami sekarang, tapi Wookie harap hyung dapat hidup dengan bahagia. Jangan bersedih atas kepergianku ya, ini semua sudah takdir. Wookie sangat senang telah melewati banyak waktu bersama hyung. Wookie minta maaf kalau Wookie punya banyak salah sama hyung, terutama karena Wookie sudah berbohong pada hyung. Semua kesalahan hyung juga sudah Wookie maafkan kok..hehe..

Hyung,Wookie harap hyung dapat hidup bahagia dan menjalani hidup ini dengan lebih baik. Hyung, jangan pernah berpikir kalau Wookie meninggalkan hyung.. Wookie akan selalu bersama hyung dan menjadi penglihatan hyung..Selamanya...

Hyung.. selama ini Wookie menyembunyikan sesuatu pada hyung.. Wookie tidak mengharapkan jawaban hyung.. Wookie hanya ingin agar hyung mengetahui hal ini.. Hyung..saranghae..Wookie mencintai hyung dari dulu sampai sekarang..selamanya... Wookie tahu hyung namja normal yang menyukai yeoja..makanya Wookie menyembunyikan hal ini..Tapi..Wookie sangat ingin mengucapkan kata ini buat hyung..

Yesung hyung..saranghae...Hiduplah yang bahagia..Jangan cepat2 menyusulku..Wookie akan selalu menunggu hyung di surga...annyeong.."

Rekaman itu selesai...

Wookie..nado saranghae..Hyung juga mencintaimu..dari dulu..sekarang..dan selamanya..

Kusimpan walkman dan kaset rekaman tsb di laci meja belajarku. Semua perkataanmu benar,Wookie. Kau tidak meninggalkanku..Kau bersamaku..Kau menjadi penglihatanku..Kau akan selalu bersamaku selamanya...

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

Sejak hari itu,Yesung berubah. Ia menjadi Yesung yang dulu bahkan lebih baik dari yang dulu. Ia memutuskan semua yeojachingunya dan mulai rajin kuliah. Perusahaan keluarga Tan pun dipimpin olehnya dan berhasil mencapai puncak kejayaan.

32 tahun kemudian,

"Yesung hyung...annyeong..Lama tidak bertemu"

"Wookie...

Yesung berlari ke arah Wookie dan memeluk Wookie.

"saranghae"

"nado hyung"

Akhirnya Yesung bertemu kembali dengan Wookie setelah 32 tahun berpisah. Ya,mereka bertemu di surga. Yesung meninggal ketika menolong seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil di jalan raya. Yesung meninggal seketika dan disinilah ia sekarang, di surga.. bersama dengan Wookie-nya~~

~THE END~

Gomawo buat semua yang uda baca dan uda review selama ini^^ gimana endingnya?puaskah?Rere uda buat Yesung menyesal namun happy ending^^

Ada awal pasti ada akhir..inilah chapter terakhir..Dan terakhir kalinya Rere menyapa kalian di FF ini.. Tetep dukung Rere di FF yang lainnya ya~~^^

Baca FF Rere lainnya yaa^^ Only U (YeWook,Rate M),Firework(YeWook) ,Forbidden Love (KyuMin,Rate M) ,semua genre hurt/comfort mepet angst..

Bubye~

Follow me on twitter~ mysilverangel


End file.
